Ratchet's Family
by transformerfangirl
Summary: I created a small family for Ratchet. Let me know what you guys think and I'll decide to make another chapter or not. Please, let me know after chapter nine if I should continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet wondered around aimlessly through the halls of the Medical Corporation. His day was like all other days; taking care of wounded warriors and by-standers who get caught up in the battles. Ratchet always felt pity at the bottom of his spark for these poor mechs, these by-standers never meant to get involved until they were hit and put in the hospital. Ratchet can't count how many times he seen the same patients over and over again...many of them he found offline. Every now and again he would be a field medic. Recently he found a wounded scout whose voice box was brutally removed by Megatron himself.

Ratchet walked into the scouts room where he was just waking from a deep power down. The black and yellow mech was bandaged up and Ratchet personally stitiched certain parts of his shell. He was still surprise that the scout was still alive and has been calmed ever since he was found. The scout looked better than he did when Ratchet found him. His wounds were patched up, the dirt and dried energon was cleaned off, the little scout looked like he was going back to normal. Except for one thing.

"I assume you know about your voice box?" Ratchet asked picking up a tablet. The scout whired and beeped at him in a pleading yet bold he couldn't believe it yet he was trying to sound brave at the same time.

"We've tried every way to fix it, but it's just far too damaged to be fixed," Ratchet told the scout with pity in his voice. The scout looked down with sadness in his blue optics. Ratchet shook his head. Poor kid was one of the last generations to be created from the Allspark before it was casted out into space, now he has to live without hearing the sound of his own voice.

"Now now darling," Ratchet smiled at the sound of that voice. He always recognized that voice box. It reminded him of a stunningly gleaming stream flowing through the shores of Crystal City. "Let's not upset the brave warrior," She patted his shoulder and walked to the young scout. The bot was a femme with a gold and blue shell and a scope around her neck. She caressed the scout's face in a caring way and Ratchet could see the scout trying to hide his blushing.

"I wasn't trying to upset him Tailen," Ratchet assured, lowering the tablet,"I was simply telling him the truth,"

She smiled and looked at him. Her smile was so warm and loving that all Ratchet could do was smile back and restrain himself from kissing her. Tailen looked back at the scout.

"We will keep trying to find a way to fix your voice box young warrior," She said sympathetically,"For now it's best that you rest," she gently pushed the scout down on the medical berth and walked back to Ratchet,"Come, let him rest," Ratchet nodded and walked out of the room with her.

"Why do you insist on telling the truth so harshly?" She asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Why do you insist on babying the patients?" Ratchet teased taking her hand.

"I am not babying them," She stopped and placed her servos on her hips,"I am trying to be sympathetic. Much more than you ever could,"

"'Now now darling let's not upset the brave warrior?' Ow!" Ratchet teased and put up his arm as Tailen hit him hard.

"Do not use my words against me," she giggled and pushed Ratchet to the wall leaving her servos on his chest plate," You think you're a funny mech don't you?"

Ratchet took her servos,"I believe I am very funny," he leaned down and kissed her neck wires.

"Cut it out now," she giggled and pulled him off. Ratchet chuckled at her reaction. He loved it when she tried to be the dominant one.

"Come now," she said taking his servo,"We better head home. The daycare closes soon and I cannot afford to keep Kclayna there much longer,"

Ratchet allowed Tailen to live with him once she found out she was expecting a protoform egg. She had no where else to turn, she trusted no other bot. So Ratchet welcomed her into his house and her daughter. However he told himself that he could never father the sparkling. He wouldn't know where to begin. True he was there when Kclayna was born, and he was her doctor, but to be a father-bot was a whole different aspect.

Ratchet was always surprised every time he looked at Tailen and Kclayna; they always looked so much alike they could be considered sister-bots. Both were very close to each other; Kclayna would run screaming to her mother-bot and jump into her mother-bot's arms. Then she would wave excitedly at Ratchet who gave a friendly wave back. Kclayna couldn't wait to get home and nor could Tailen. True Ratchet was a medic, but he enjoyed the simple things in life. A small simple house with just enough room for a mech, a femme and her daughter. Ratchet turned one of his studies into a little bedroom/play area for Kclayna. Nearly everyday they would walk home and Kclayna would either be held by her mother or took Ratchet's servo. It felt awkward when she took his servo, he wondered if she saw him as her father. He hoped that she didn't, he still failed to see how he could father a sparkling born without a father-bot.

After a few hours after the returned home, it was time for Kclayna's power down.

"Kclayna powerdown time," Tailen said picking up her sleepy sparkling.

"Momma no," The little femme yawned and put her head on Tailen's shoulder.

"Say goodnight darling," Tailen said gently.

"Night Ratchy,"

"Good night Kclayna,"

Tailen open Kclayna's door and gently closed it. Ratchet took a spot on the bench and opened his study book. For about an hour he sat in the dimmed light and silence. He jumped in surprise when Tailen moved the book and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled up under his chin. Ratchet set the book down and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He felt the warmth of her shell against his, the feel of her soft metallic shell against his was like a small sheet of new metallic sheet on his form.

She pulled her head away and he pulled her servo up to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger. Using her other servo she gently rubbed the side of his face and he snuggled up to her shoulder pad. Slowly he moved up to her neck and gently kissed her neck. Tailen let out a pleasant sigh as she welcomed the kisses that sent chills down her body. They would do this every night before going to power down. They would take advantage of this time to just be together Ratchet still remembered the first time he laid optics on her.

He was searching for an ingredient that was needed for a medicine he was working on. It took him awhile but he finally found one. Little did he know there was another bot on the hunt for the same ingredient. They didn't even notice each other until their servos bumped into each other as did their heads. Holding the spot on his head, he raised his head up and his body went numb. With the moons shine the femme ahead of him seemed to glow a heavenly glow. Ratchet felt numbed yet stunned at the sight of her. At his shock the femme smiled at him, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And by the look on her faceplate, she was feeling the same way.

"Ratchet?" Tailen asked bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm?" He replied not removing himself from her neck.

"Could you pause for a moment? I need to say something,"

Uh-oh, Ratchet thought to himself. Usually when she wants him to stop kissing her means she wants to have a big conversation that means serious business.

"The war is not going to end soon, you know that don't you?" She asked as Ratchet lifted his head and looked at her.

"Of course, everyone knows the isn't going to end anytime now. With the rate we're going I wouldn't be surprised that the war destroyed Cybertron"

"I don't want my daughter to be involved in this mess,"

"What choice does she have?" As much as Ratchet hated to say it, he knew he was right." The war will still be going on when she reaches of age to join the war,"

"I cannot let that happen, not to her," She looked away sticken with fear.

"Well...what can you do?"

Tailen went silent for a moment trying to come up with a plan to save her daughter's fate.

"THe only choice..."she paused, Ratchet could see the pain in her optics,"I will have to send her away once she reaches of age. Off planet,"

Ratchet jumped slightly in shock and shook his head," Send her off planet? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it can be arranged,"

"With whom dear?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far yet,"

Ratchet knew that if any other bot were in the room they would have thought she was out of her processor. But Ratchet knew that she was thinking outside the cube. She's done this a multitude of times.

"And even before that I have to send her to that finishing school,"

Ratchet raised an metalic eye brow in confusion,"WHy do you have to send her there?"

"She can't stay at the daycare when she's over the age limit. The only place that will be safe and for her to get a proper education is to send her there,"

Ratchet didn't have to argue with that, he knew Kclayna would get the best education at that school. But to send her off planet before she reaches of age?

"Ratchet," Tailen looked at him again, this time restraining lubricants.

"What is it?" He asked caressing her faceplate.

"I need you to promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"Promise me, that if anything happened to me-"

"Nothing will ever happen to you,"He interrupted.

"But if it does-"She argued.

"Tailen-"She put her servo up to his lips as his cue to let her finish.

"The longer this war continues the more bots we lose and anyone can be next for death. And if I become one of them or if anything were to happen to me, I need you to promise me that you will find Kclayna and take care of her. I need you to promise me that you will leave this planet and look for her. Protect her, protect yourself, get yourself as far away from this war as possible. I need you to promise me that you will find her and take care of her. Promise me Ratchet,"

She removed her servo from Ratchet's lips yet Ratchet remained silent. He was stunned. The thought of losing her was something he never wanted to happen, he didn't know if he could live without already lost everything precious and dear to him that Tailen was the only good thing he got back. It was bad enough that she wanted to sent her daughter somewhere far off planet and now she's thinking of her death?

"Tailen, I will never ever let anything happen to you. Once this war is over, you and I will find Kclayna and take care of her, together,"

"I need you to promise me,"

"Tailen-"

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet let out an exasperate sigh. He knew that once Tailen had set her processor on something she'll stick to it. That's why Ratchet has never won any arguments against her.

"Oh fine, I promise if anything happened to you I will leave Cybertron and I promise to find Kclayna and I will take care of her. But I cannot be a father to her, there's no way she would ever accept me as her father-bot-"

Tailen wrapped her arms around Ratchet again. Ratchet could feel lubricants on his back, he could hear the sobs coming from her. Ratchet truly hurt for her. Tailen loved both him but at what cost? Losing both Ratchet and Kclayna? Risking her death?

Words were not spoken again between them, there was no need. All they needed was to lay optics on each other and all words were at lost. They didn't need to say the words, once they look at each other's optics they could see how much they love each other. To see the warmth in her optics, to feel the aura of her love for him, the softness of her shell. For Tailen, once she saw the birght blue optics that belonged to Ratchet, she knew he was the one. Unlike the others, she didn't see any sigh of grumpiness or bordum in his optics. In his optics she always saw a hidden kindness that he usually covered up with grumpiness, she saw the love and joy in those optics. She saw him in a way that on other bot could.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is during the hunt for Iacon Relics. Except I added a character in the mix called Kclayna...I created her. Fair warning, this might contain spoilers in the episode Triage.**

Ratchet struggled with Laserbeak as it wiggled and squirmed in Ratchet's grasp as he pinned it to the ground. Kclayna stood in front of him holding down the tail pipe so that it wouldn't hit Ratchet. Ratchet wondered how he got himself into this mess. He didn't want to go out hunting for these relics. But what choice did he have?

He didn't. Cybertron's fate might be at stake and these relics might be the answer to the end of this war.

He had to join up with WheelJack and Senti to hunt for this relic and he had to bring Kclayna along. The more medics the better...and it's also a personal reason he brought her along. Her bright yellow and dark red shell seemed to shine under the sun lights as it started to set over the hills. Her purple optics seemed focus on holding down the bat-bot. Her optics always reminded Ratchet of...

"Hey Ratch," She said with a small hint of restraint in her tone." Why are you so protective of me?"

Ratchet was caught off guard by this question. She always asked 'why are you watching me' or 'why are you following me'. Sometimes she would end those sentences with 'Creep', 'Stalker','Freaky-Bot'. But she never asked 'why are you so protective'. How was he suppose to reply? Would Kclayna even understand his reasons?

"If you must know,"He started not looking at her,"I'm protecting you because of your mom,"

"My mom?" Kclayna shot her head and stared at Ratchet confused."What does my mom have anything to do with this?"

Ratchet didn't know what to say. She couldn't even understand how much her mom was involved in his actions. She could try but she would never succeed, but she always managed to surprise Ratchet on how much she could understand. Even as a sparkling she understood more than she should've. Either way Ratchet knew that she was a young bot, in human years she would be a teenager. Another version of Miko at least. He never told her the truth of why he was protective or why he watched her and followed her. How could he explain it? Where to begin? Ratchet had to say something, she deserved to know something.

"You know your mother-bot and I were together for some time even during the war correct?"

Kclayna nodded.

"Well, she was..as humans say...pregnant with you while she and I were together. Before you ask; no I'm not your biological father-bot because not even I know who he is."

Kclayna looked down in disappointment. She had hopes that Ratchet would tell her that he was her father. Through out her life she grew up with her mother, she never knew who her father-bot was. Ratchet was practically the only male bot she ever knew as a child. Every day she hoped that he would someday magically appear at their door, have a good reason for his absense, that her mom would marry him and they would be a perfect family. The family that almost every other bot on Cybertron had, she wanted to have a male in her life that she could call 'daddy' or 'father-bot'. But again her hopes were crushed.

"She and I were together when you were born and activated. On and off you would follow me around when you were little, but you were always close to your mom. And as the war grew closer and closer to fruition, she grew worried for your safety. Her biggest fear...was being apart from you during the war,"

Kclayna met his gaze with sad eyes. She remembered when her mom died and knowing that her mom cared for her so much it began to hurt her spark.

"One night, while you slept, begged me to keep a promise. I didn't believe her at first because she was always kidding, however I could see that she was being serious. She said that if the war continued, she was going to sent you away far off planet so you would be safe,"

"So mom was the one who put me on that ship? The Arcandella," Ratchet nodded.

"But she still worried. She worried that there would be no one to take care of you since you left so young. So she made me promise.."Ratchet's spark started aching. He buried the memory of his love for so long he nearly forgotten about her. He hated himself for that, how could he forget the only bot he's ever loved? Ratchet tried with all his might to hold back the lubricants that threaten to come out of his optics.

"Ratchet," Kclayna nudged him. Ratchet shook his head and focused his strength on Lazerbeak.

"She made me promised that if anything happened to her that I would make sure you were safe. Then if the war continued I would leave Cybertron and search for you. Once I found you I would take care of you, look out for you. Your mom loved you so much that she hated to see you fight in this war,"

Kclayna looked down at Lazerbeak, her body started shaking. Ratchet could see she was trying to hide her lubricants, she remembered the day her mother died. The day she felt she lost everything, the only one she ever cared about. Out of the other femme's on Kclayna's team, Kclayna was the only one who showed the most emotion. She hated that part of her, deep in her spark she felt all she had for talent was singing and dancing. That's all she could do despite Ratchet telling her that she was the best femme medic at her age.

Ratchet couldn't blame her for trying to hide her lubricants. Ratchet tried hiding his emotions from the others on his team. He was the only medic they had, so he had to be strong. Strong like Optimus, but sometimes it seemed impossible. Memories would jump out at him when he was alone, that's when he cried the most. More than anything he wanted Tailen back in his arms, safe and online. He wanted to feel her body against his, to hear her voice sing to him again, to see her bright intelligent optics again. Even today he could still feel the same pain he felt the day Tailen died. Now all that is left of her is her daughter-bot.

"You remind me a lot of her," He whispered hoping she didn't hear. He didn't lift his head up to see if she heard. His whole body tensed in pain, his spark felt like a white hot pipe was jabbing through it. He could feel his body shake.

"Ratchet," Kclayna said raising her head," Remember you promised you would be anything you need me to be?"

Ratchet looked up at her. He remembered that promise very well. He said the team from the Insecticons with Kclayna's help, he felt close to Kclayna, more than he was before. He stayed with her and promised her that he would be anything she needs him to be.

Now that she brought it up, he wondered what it could be. If Kclayna was anything like Tailen, if she put her processor on something she'll do almost anything to get. Something Ratchet couldn't help but smile at.

"More than anything...I want...I need..." Kclayna struggled to speak. In her spark she felt rediculous asking this, but she wanted to make sure he kept to his promise. And this is something she wanted with all her spark,"I need you to be my father-bot,"


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet remembered that day vivdley; he remembered the promise he gave to Kclayna and how he vowed to do what she needs to do. Things slowly returned to normal with the addition of Smokescreen, the rookie from the Elite Guard. Ratchet didn't bother with him too much, he left the responsibllity to Optimus. And now Ratchet's dreams have come true. Tailen came to him, alive and well. He reunited her and Kclayna and brought her back to base with them. Ratchet refused to erase the smile off his faceplate, he just couldn't get it off. For the first time in mega-cycles, he was happy.

Truly happy.

Glancing at Kclayna he knew that she was also happy. She walked into the base beside her mother holding her servo. She was running around showing her mom what does what in the base and what Ratchet created. This was the most excited he has ever seen from Kclayna. She was back to her child like self; full of joy and happiness. Just like Ratchet.

And they told me she was offline, Ratchet said in his thoughts.

He remembered the day she died. Ratchet remembered the agonizing pain his spark went through. It felt like Megatron himself was trying to rip out his spark from the inside out. The pain from Ratchet's spark pulsated through his entire body. He remembered falling to his knees clutching his spark like he was trying to tear it out. He wished he did at the time. His spark was causing him the pain. The bond he had with Tailen was strong, and like all other bots who have a bond, once the sparkmate has perished, the living sparkmate experiences excruciating pain that felt like death was slowly reaching it's icy cold fingers through Ratchet's body, grasping and releasing his spark. The pain made him faint.

He woke on a cold medical berth, the lights blinding him, the pain was gone almost like a dream. He sat up and found himself hooked up to machines. Looking around blankly he found himself a patient in one of his Medical Rooms. He thought back to how he got there, then it hit him. His optics shot up and he struggled of the berth and collapsed to the floor. A Medic heard the noise and rushed in. He was a rookie Medic. The rookie Medic helped him off the floor and back on the berth. Ratchet didn't have the strength to stand, but he felt he had to search for her. Search to see if she was online and hope that her death was all a dream. The rookie was talking but Ratchet didn't hear a word. Instinctivly his servo moved to his finger. He felt around noticing that something was missing. The rookie looked at Ratchet baffled.

"The ring. I had a ring on this finger where is it?"

THe rookie presented the gold band in his left servo.

"What's in the other servo? Show me," Ratchet demanded. THe rookie hesitated at first, then he brought up his servo and opened it. The rookie handed Ratchet what he was looking for.

It was a gold band with Cybertronian letters on it saying,"More than my spark". He remembered he had intentionally meant to give it to Tailen a while ago, but when was that? How long was he out?

Then the rookie handed him a necklace with the Cybertronian letters as humans call it 'More than my Spark'. Ratchet's shoulders slumped, his body went numb as both pieces of jewlry fell out of his hand, his optics went wide. His body started shaking again and he failed to notice that he was thrashing around, slapping himself, scratching himself, pulling at the sensitive metals and wires. The rookie ran outside yelling for help. Ratchet pulled out the needles and jumped out of the berth. He landed hard on the floor. He yelled in agony as he aimlessly crawled out. He didn't hear the Medical Team rushing in and forcing him back on the berth. He fought and screamed at the medics.

A few Medics pinned down his arms and legs while another dug around for a syringe, filled it with a purple serum and shoved the needle into Ratchet's neck. Ratchet felt the needle go into him but the pain never registered. He twisted and kicked until the numbness started taking affect. Ratchet's legs were the first to stop moving, then his arms, and eventually his whole body went numb. Ratchet choked on involuntary sobs as lubricants slowly fell from his optics. Ratchet felt empty, broken beyond repair. More than anything he hopes this was a dream and he would wake to find Tailen powering down at his side.

But he knew better. He could feel it, a big piece of him was gone. Forever.

Ratchets optics went dark and his processor forced him into power down.

When Ratchet woke, he noticed a solemn nurse-bot standing in the corner staring at nothing. Ratchet recognized her, she was Engeane, a friend of Tailen's. She too has a a daughter roughly the same age as Kclayna. She was standing in the corner staring out the window into the darkened world. Ratchet would have chuckled if he wasn't feeling numb. Cybertron went dark the same day his life and his world went dark. Looking around he noticed a small, surgical knife sitting on the table just close enough for Ratchet to reach. Lifting his numbed arm slowly he grabbed the knife and held it in front of him. As he held it above him he examined it. He examined the sharpness of the blade against his thumb, examined how it's wicked shined like a spark under the lights, examined how light and dangerous it felt in his grasp.

Ratchet didn't know what he was doing. But he grasped the handle of the knife and shoved it into his shoulder. He hissed slightly at the sharp pain that ended shortly aftere it went in. He pulled out the knife slowly and watched the blue Energon drip off the tip of the blade and onto his shell. For a moment Ratchet stared at it blankly, wondering what to do with it. Deep in his thoughts he repeated,'What reason have I to be here any longer? I have lost everything, everything is gone. So why shouldn't I just end it here and now? Put me out of my misery. Snuff my own spark before the Decepticons or Cybertron do." Then his processor went to another thought,"It's too easy. Do it,".

Ratchet took a deep breath, shut his optics and shoved the knife into his chest. He gagged for a moment and then heard a scream. Ratchet's body laid there, his processor watching as Medics rushed around him removing the knife and covering his wounds. He couldn't hear a word they spoke, his optics went dark again and his processor made him go back down.

Ratchet woke again this time with his wrist and ankles strapped to the berth. He tugged slightly at the wires then settled them back down. He groaned and set his head back down. Then a sharp pain hit his faceplate and Ratchet's head turned to the right.

"Are you really that stupid?!" A familiar voice yelled. He knew it was Engeana, not Tailen."Just what in the name of Kaon were you doing? Well? Answer me curses!"

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Her blue and purple shell was shaking, her purple optics glared with anger and sadness.

"How could you? How could you try to take your own spark?! Do you think that's what Tailen wants?! Do you?!"

Ratchet didn't reply or move, he just stared at her in bewilderment. He never heard her yell before.

"You mech's are all the same,"she whispered,"All you care about is yourself. Don't even care about what us femme's want or even if our promises matter,"

Promises? Ratchet's optics shot up. He tried to sit up but the nurse forced him back down.

"Don't try getting up, I'll make sure you won't try that stunt again,"

"And watch me get berth sores?" Ratchet shot at her.

"I would rather watch that happen then watch my best friends lover die," She shot back at him and sat in a chair.

"Don't you have other patients to annoy?"

"Nope. I made sure that my main agenda was you," She smiled wickedly," THere's no way to get rid of me,"

"Try me,"

"I'm not the one tied down,"

"Will you at least permit me to speak to Kclayna?"

"I will, once you're better,"

Ratchet scoffed in annoyance. Engeana was always the nuisance of Tailen's friends. She never saw the importance of situations, she only saw what she saw was right.

"Besides, you know she won't get out of school until the break season arrives,"

Of course, how could Ratchet forget. Kclayna was sent to a femme finishing school. The only time they ever get to see each other was during her short breaks. Ratchet prayed to Primus that that time would be upon him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait you want me to what!?" Kclayna backed away in shock. She stared at him with wide purple optics. Ratchet remained emotionless. He knew she would over react to this. Ratchet hated the scent of the building. It smelled strongly of femme smells such as _Clear Spill _or _Silky Red. _ Right outside of Tyger Pax was a finishing school just for young femme's like Kclayna. Kclayna was sent out there a few years ago just to make sure she would receive the right education while receiving protection from Decepticons and Autobots. The finishing school was a regular school for femme's who wanted to learn their domestic side, how to become nurses, learn what their talents are and how to use them in the future. So far, Kclayna's been excelling in singing, dancing and medicine. Something Ratchet took pride in.

"You heard me," He said with a hint of boldness in his tone. He crossed his arms and stared at the young femme.

"Leave Cybertron? Are you crazy?" She walked towards him, her optics filled with anger and confusion. Ratchet lost his train of thought for a moment, his spark stopped at the same time. For a moment he thought he saw Tailen. Shaking his head, he focused on his agenda.

"You made a promise to your mother-bot something didn't you?" Ratchet stood there refusing to move as Kclayna inched closer. Kclayna stopped when she was in front of him and she stared at his optics. Tailen wouldn't be able to stand and stare at him for too long, Kclayna however could stare at him for long periods of time. She took a deep breath in then out.

"Yes, alright yes I made a promise but that is so beyond me leaving," She exaggerated in her words as dramatic as she could.

"What did you promise?" Ratchet said prying the answer from the young femme.

"I don't know..."She lied and started pacing."Maybe I promised her I would fight or follow her footsteps-"

"Don't you dare lie to me," He said in an unnecessary authoritative tone. Kclayna shot her head at him surprised. She forgot how bad of a liar she was, she knew Ratchet could tell she was lying. She looked down knowing she was caught.

"Oh alright fine. I promise her that I would do what you tell me to do,"

That's what I thought,he thought to himself. And that's why she came to me that night, now I have to keep part of my promise.

"So you have to do what I say?"

Ratchet could see Kclayna didn't like that someone was telling her what to do. She had a small sense of pride that made her independent. But like her mother, she had a sense of loyalty and respect. So despite what she had in her pride, she still had to respect her mother-bot's wishes.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered irritated.

"You already know what I want you to do,"Kclayna looked at him as lubricants tried to escape.

"But how?"Ratchet handed her a disk. He hit the top button and a blue holograph displayed above the disk. It was a flier that was too familiar to Kclayna.

"Mistress Magnette has made arrangements to save her daughter and a few other students. Those who refuse to fight in the war. You are to make sure you are one of those students. Sign up and get on that ship. You get yourself off Cybertron and get to somewhere safe,"

Kclayna looked at the flyer. Ratchet knew what she was thinking, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave the only home she ever knew. But what choice did she have? She had to respect her mother-bot's wishes. It wasn't by choice, it was the way she was raised. She clutched it close to her trying to be strong and bold in front of Ratchet.

"But what about you?" She kept her head down as she spoke. Ratchet didn't know how to reply to that, he knew what the real answer is. He knew how she was going to react, and Ratchet couldn't let it happen.

"I'll be ok, I'll meet you again...somewhere," Ratchet lied keeping his face straight.

"You swear on it?"Her optics met his again, demanding an answer.

"Yes I swear on it," Ratchet tamed the tones and levels of his voice. Lying was one thing Ratchet was never good at. He despised it, it went against all he was taught and what he believed. But what choice did he have? He had a promise to keep, and he was going to keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet couldn't explain how happy he was that he found Kclayna. For years he prayed that he would find her and keep the rest of his promise. And now his happiness has been restored. The femme that he ever loved was online and reunited with both of them. Tailen was also ecstatic she was happy to be back with her family. For years herself she dreamt of seeing her daughter-bot grown up and married to Ratchet. Which she hoped would be someday before their cycles are up.

Now she and Ratchet sat side by side as the kids played some creature feature on the screen. Rafeal managed to connect the tv to a big screen so that everyone in the base could watch it. Ratchet placed a servo on Tailen's knee plate as she cuddled up to him. On the other side of her, Kclayna had fallen asleep snuggled up to Tailen. Tailen looked upon her with genuine happiness, she then looked back at Ratchet with a warmer smile. Ratchet smiled back at her and caressed her faceplate.

"Ewww,"Miko grunted,"Please tell me this will not be a make out session,"

Ratchet gave Miko a confused glance.

"Human child," Tailen said looking at Miko,"Neither one of us know what a 'make out session' is,"

"You guys don't know what making out is?" Jack asked, sitting by Miko.

"No, we don't," Ratchet stated.

"It's..kind of what Bee and Bianna do,"

Ratchet cringed a little. He knew that Bee and Bianna's kissing can be very intimate or rough. Tailen giggled at his reaction.

"Dear children, Ratchet and I have not shared a kiss in our relationship,"

Miko spat out 'pop' all over the floor.

"You've never been kissed?!"She shot up and ran up to them,"And how long have you been together?"

"We have been together for..."Tailen felt embarrassed. She forgot how long she and Ratchet have been together."I suppose we started dating not too long before the war started,"

"Which was a long time ago!" Miko yelled,"You should've shared your first kiss by now!"

"Well now child-"

"Name's Miko...what's your name again?"

"Mine is Tailen. Miko, we just don't feel ready for a kiss,"

Ratchet turned away embarrassed and ashamed. There were many times he wanted to kiss her, but he lost the nerve every time he tried. That was the biggest regret when he lost her, this time he was going to try harder. But how does one ask to kiss a femme?

"Well do it now," Miko demanded,"Go on, what are you waiting for?"

Tailen blushed shyly as did Ratchet. Tailen herself wanted to kiss Ratchet for so many years, but she lost the nerve whenever the chance came.

Perhaps we should kiss, Tailen thought turning Ratchet's faceplate to face her. She slowly moved closer to Ratchet then froze. After a moment, she put her forehead against Ratchet's. She felt angry and sad that she lost her nerve yet again. She felt embarrased and humiliated. She's done this a few times, then her nerves would fail her.

"Oh come on!" Miko yelled,"Ratchet's suppose to do it!"

Ratchet felt his faceplate grow suddenly hot and red. He gently grasped Tailen's chin and held her still so to not see how red he was.

"Why does Ratchet have to do it?"Jack asked looking at Miko," Why can't Tailen do it? She almost did five minutes ago,"

"It's just not right! The guy always kisses the girl! Or in this case, the bot kisses the femme,"

"Shut up shut up shut up," Ratchet grumbled hoping they didn't hear him. Tailen giggled under her breath. Ratchet has never felt as humiliated as he did now. Then Tailen grabbed Ratchet's wrist and held it out in front of her. Ratchet knew what she was looking at; the scar's from those wires. She looked at him worried.

"It's nothing," He covered the marks,"Nothing to worry about,"

"Ratchet please tell me you didn't do this to yourself," She met his optics scared. Ratchet caressed her faceplate. Tailen loved it when Ratchet caressed her faceplate. She loved the feel of his warm metalic servo against her faceplate. It always made her forget how she had Kclayna, how she went to that party. She took the moment to forget everything around her and focused on Ratchet. However this time her worry for him took over.

"Ratchet please," She begged taking his servo.

"No, I didn't do this to myself," Ratchet said shaking his head,"However, our supposed 'friends' did this to me,"

"I don't understand,"

"Whoa wait back up," Jack said walking up to them,"You mean your friends at the hospital cut your wrist?"

"Hospital?"

"It's the same as a Medical Corp."

"Oh,"

"But to answer your question Jack, yes they did. But I also had a part in this,"

"A part?" Tailen was starting to get confused. First he said he didn't do it, now he says he had a part in it? What was going on?

"Once I was released from the Medical Corp. I went looking for you. I went back to the site of the accident, but I couldn't find you. But I kept looking, I looked so far that I went into Decepticon territory,"

Tailen gasped in shock. Knowing that Ratchet would put himself in danger just for her hurt her spark. She hated knowing that a bot would do anything for a femme. That's why Tailen wanted to protect them instead of Ratchet protecting her.

"Somehow the rookies always found me." He showed the side of his neck where a burn mark was very visible. Tailen touched it gently, feeling it's rough texture." Stun gun. They would stun me if I didn't cooperate with them. I would wake strapped to a berth like some psychotic predator. These marks are from me trying to escape, but they never worked,"

"So where have you been T?" Miko asked,"T's a nickname I'm giving you,"

Tailen smiled a motherly smile. She was use to nicknames.

"I woke deep under the rubble with a wounded warrior at my side. Somehow we were found by bystanders just passing by. They treated my wounds and saved the soldiers life. However, it took a long time before I was permitted to walk. THe first place we went too was stormed by Decepticon's, so they transferred who ever they could to the next place. After a while the Decpeticons tried to bomb the place. I can't count how many times we had to be moved,"

She looked down,"More than anything, I wanted out of there. I wanted to return to Ratchet and Kclayna. I decided that when I found them, all three of us were going to leave Cybertron. But that never happened,"

"Yet we managed to find each other," Ratchet took her servo and Tailen cuddled up to his chest again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tailen's been here for three weeks and everyone loves her, just as Ratchet hoped. Teama's team has been chatting with her like they're friends. Teama remembered Tailen from when she was in school. Tailen was happy to see Teama alive and well. Tailen has also helped Ratchet with Bianna, being the femme to talk too who's had expereince with natural birth. Bianna seems to be doing better than anyone thought, but that was Bianna. She always hid her pain behind a smile.

"Who is the father-bot?" Tailen asked, wandering why Bianna's expression was sorrowful.

"His name is Bumblebee,"

"The little yellow and black scout? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Long story,"

"I have time," Bianna looked at the femme. She was surprised that someone was interested in her story.

"I ...didn't get pregnant the natural way,"

"What other way is there?"

"It was by the Allspark itself," Bianna wanted to stop, she felt so humiliated."Somehow, the Allspark took something from Bee and me. Whatever it took from Bee was put into me. And the next day, I felt pains in my abdoment and dizziness. I had Ratchet check me out and he said I'm pregnant with six protoform eggs,"

"That doesn't explain why the father-bot isn't here,"

"Once I told him, he didn't take it well. He told me he wasn't ready, called me a cheater." Tailen's optics went onto defense,"I told him that they only bot I was with was him. He didn't believe me. Then he made me choose,"

"Choose?"

Bianna nodded,"Between him and my sparklings,"

"Him and the sparklings?What is it that he wants?"

"I have to choose either to keep him as my husband or..."Bianna hesitated. She remembered everything he told her, remembered the pain he put her in."My sparklings,"

"He is not asking you to abort the sparklings?"

Bianna remain silent. Yet Tailen could see in the young femme's optics. She would have screamed in rage if the young femme wasn't around.

"That is not fair," Tailen said clutching her servos.

"I know,"

"So who will be the father-bot instead?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you still love Bumblebee?"

"Of course I do,"

"Even after everything he is putting you through?"

Bianna smiled genuinly. Tailen, in all her life cycles, has never seen a femme love a bot as much as Bianna. It surprised her. But then again, she remembered her and Ratchet. She remembered how much she loved him despite his flaws. He loved her even though she has a daughter and she isn't his. Yet he stuck by her side, he even delivered Kclayna. He loved her no matter what as long as she loved him back.

Then an idea came to her.

She approached the familiar scout.

"How is your voice box warrior?"

Bumbleebee jumped in surprised. He turned around to face Tailen.

"Whir beep ee woo,"

Tailen smiled kindly."I wondered," She walked closer to him,"I spoke with your bride,"

Bumblebee looked down in anger.

"Whir be bur,"

"I know, but allow me to offer some advice,"

Bumblebee didn't care and Tailen could see it. But she was too stuborn.

"When I was pregnant with Kclayna, I told Ratchet when we first met. I honestly thought he was going to leave me, I thought he was going to leave me to be on my own. But do you know what happened?"

He remained silent.

"He stayed by my side. he helped me with her through out most of her life. Do you know why?"

Bumblebee still stayed silent.

"Because he loves me,"

"Bee whir weep!?" Bumblebee yelled.

"No, of course that's-"

"Beep whir!"

"I know you love her-"

"Eep whir whir bee ir?"

"Because young bot," Tailen stood neaerly taller than Bumblebee,"I want to know that if you do love her why are you not with her? Why are you not there for her?"

"Bee whir-"

"Don't yell at her!" Both of them jumped at Ratchet's loud voice. He came from around the corner and pulled Tailen away.

"I must stay here to speak to him," Tailen insisted.

"Why must you?"

"I must know how we can abandon his pregnant wife when she needs him the most," She stayed put and stared Bumblebee down.

"Whir...whir-"

"You made her chose between two parts of her spark. That's something you cannot ask of a soon-to-be mother-bot of your sparklings,"

"Whir bee iee!"

"Who else could they belong too?" Ratchet cutted in.

Bumblebee had no answer. But he felt anger that everyone turned against him in a case that doesn't involve them. Why would they chose her betrayal over his grief?

"Use your head Bumblebee,"Ratchet scolded." These sparklings are yours whether you claim them or not,"

"Please understand her point of view young warrior," Tailen pleaded."She loves you very much and at the same time she loves her sparklings,"

"Whir ee ep,"

"She has made her choice indeed, she chooses you and them," Tailen took Ratchet's servo and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey there you two are." Both of them stopped and looked down the hallway at Bulkhead."Hey Ratch, we're needed on a mission,"

Mission? Ratchet felt it odd that he was called in. He looked at Tailen who looked at him worried.

"I'll be right there,"

"Alright don't take too long you love birds," Bulkhead joked turning around and disappeared around the corner. Ratchet rolled his optics. He turned to look at Tailen who nearly trampled him over with her hug. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly. He held her close so to stop her body from shaking. He knew what she was feeling. Despite being apart for so long, they still didn't need to speak. They just knew.

She didn't want him to go, she just got him back. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want to feel the pain of losing him again. Her love for him was strong and bold. All she ever wanted was to spend the rest of her days with him by her side and her daughter on the other. She just wanted to hold him and never let go. However he pulled her away. She kept her head down. He put his servo under her chin and lifted it up. Their optics met. Her spark melt once she looked into his. His warm and loving optics warmed her spark. They reminded her of the good days on Cybertron. Days they would go on late walks, go to work together, kick oil at each other. So many good memories.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He caressed her faceplate. He knew he was needed, he ended the kiss and moved his hand away. He said goodbye with his optics. She watched him disappear around the corner. Pain went into her spark. She could only pray that Ratchet will return savely.


	7. Chapter 7

Kclayna felt pain in her spark as the Ground Bridge opened. Ratchet was the last to go, Bumblebee was the first to go with Optimus and Bulkhead and Arcee. He paused and turned around. He smiled genuinely at Kclayna and patted her should. Then he smiled lovingly at Tailen who tried to smile back. They watched as Ratchet turned around and walked through the glowing bridge and disappeared. Kclayna could feel her mom was scared. She just got him back, she didn't want to lose him. While Kclayna herself was worried too. Ratchet agreed to be her father-bot as promised. She couldn't bear being a father-bot-less femme. She loved Ratchet like a father-bot. Both of them could only hope that Ratchet would come back to them, safe and sound.

Tailen turned around and walked down the darkened hallway. A tune in her processor then traveled to her voice box.

"_What am I without you. _

_What will I become without you._

_Even while we were apart I could still feel your arms around me. _

_Even with our temporary seperation, I could still hear you sweet, mellow voice. _

_I knew he had a chance at happiness despite this time apart. _

_Yet my world changed. _

_My world grew dark and cold without you beside me._

_But my feelings for you never changed. _

_Every day, I regret never telling you how much you mean to me._

_Every day, I regret never telling you I love you."_

Tailen paused as lubricants came to her optics.

"_I pray to Primus that we will be together forever. _

_I pray to Primus that we will start anew forever just the three of us. _

_My love and my daughter. _

_Without you my world slowly dies._

_Without you my spark will extinguish._

_Without you I shall endure pain til I die._

_I love you._

I just wish I told you before." She whispered the last few words and walked to the corridor she shared with Ratchet. Tailen walked into the dark room, not bothering to turn on a light. She dragged her servos to the berth and sat down. She remembered how many times she lived with this feeling. Ratchet would be out in the field and she would be working in the Medical Corporation. She would return home with her daughter. She would pace around the house waiting for Ratchet to return.

Like she did in the past, questions buzzed in her processor. 'What will I do if he doesn't return? What will become of me? Can I live without him?' She sat in the dark, shaking in fear, lubricants pouring from her optics. The door opened and a bot walked in. She waited as the bot walked closer and closer. She then felt servos on her shoulder pads.

"Mom."Kclayna's voice startled Tailen. She didn't realize that it was her daughter who came in. "He'll be back." She said comfortingly.

This is wrong, Tailen thought to herself, I'm suppose to comfort her. Not the other way around.

"Yes dear,"Tailen sobbed, wiping her optics." I know he will."

But she wondered if it were true.

Kclayna could feel her mom's sorrow and fear. She climbed onto the berth and wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulder pads. She snuggled up to her like she use to do as a sparkling. Kclayna missed her mom dearly. She always dreamed of reuniting with her in the Well of Allsparks. Now Kclayna was worried about Ratchet, the only one who has been a father-bot to her. She worried for his safety like he worried for hers. She wanted to protect him with everything she had, she couldn't bear to have him offline. She knew she would feel pain and devastation, but not as much as her mom. She knew what happened to sparkmates when one dies.

"Come on mom," Kclayna said shifting around onto her back."Lie back with me. Let's try to power down for awhile."

Tailen knew she was tired. But could she rest? Giving in, she lied and shut her optics.

The next morning, she woke with Kclayna still snuggled up to her. She hoped to find Ratchet standing over her like he use to. He would sneak back into the house and caress her faceplate til she woke.

She looked straight up at the ceiling. She let the lubricants run down her faceplate as silent sobs escaped her neck pipes. To others, it may seem ridiculous to worry this much over a spouse. But during the times of war, if the spouse is gone over night out in the field and with no contact. It always meant that something has happened. Something tragic. Tailen could only imagine what happened. Ratchet lying in the dirt, Energon leaking from his vitals, his optics dimming. Ratchet taken by the Cons and being tortured while she powers down peacefully in his berth. Everything and anything bad that could possibly happen buzzed in Tailen's processor.

Ratchet, she cried in her thoughts.

She got up with her daughter a few hours later. She walked slowly in the hallways taking in her surroundings.

"Did Ratchet build this base?" She asked.

"Well he had help of course."Kclayna assured her. "Bumblebee, Optimus, Bulkhead, even Arcee helped him. They built just enough space for everyone to share."

Tailen smiled."That's my Ratchet. Remember the house we lived in when you were young?"

"Yeah."

"He built that for all of us."

"He truly didn't care if you were pregnant or not?"

"No, he didn't."

"May I ask why?"

Tailen paused to think. Why did Ratchet still love her when he knew she was pregnant with another bots sparkling?

"I'm not certain. I guess it's because he knows I love him dearly. I suppose it's because I had no idea I was pregnant until we started dating. He was concerend at first, probably thought I was seeing someone else. But once he realized that I was pregnant for a month before we started dating, he put it behind him."

"Now if you mentioned that to the team they will laugh."

"Why?"

"Because they'll say he's too crabby to let something like that happen."

Tailen snickered.

"Well, he's never been the patient one." Kclayna giggled. They both laughed like they use to do in the old days. Back then when things were good.

"Tailen! Kclayna!" Rollie yelled, tripping over her landing pads and rolling to them. Kclayna moved Tailen quickly to the side as Rollie rolled pass them and crashed into the wall.

"Ow!" She yelled. Getting back up she ran to them.

"What is it Rollie dear?" Kclayna asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"We need you two to watch the base and Bianna."

"Why?"

"The Autobots need help." Kclayna really wished she didn't say that. Not only would Kclayna worry, but her mother would worry more. If they Autobots were in trouble...

"What has happened?" Tailen begged, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"We're not sure. They just called for back up."

"Why can't we go?"

"Bianna is due any day now. We need medics to help her if she does and we need one to guard the base as well."

"So that leaves us."

"Yes. Quickly!" She grabbed their servos and ran with them.

Oh please let go Rollie! Kclayna begged in her thoughts. Then Rollie skidded around the corner crushing Kclayna between Rollie and the wall. She felt pain on the right side of his body.

Honestly! Kclayna wanted to yell. Rollie was never the gracious walker. She always bumped or whamed into walls even as she walked.

They made it to the center of the base feeling sore from running into nearly every wall.

"Remain here." Teama said, pulling the lever for the ground bridge.

"Rollie come." Teama ran forward with Rollie behind her. Tailen started pacing the house, worried. What if her thoughts of what happened were true?

"Ratchet to base!" Tailen jumped running to the comlink.

"Ratchet?"

"Tailen? Are you and Kclayna alright?"

"Yes..yes we are. Where are you?"

"In the middle of a battle love. Are Rollie and Teama coming?"

"Yes they just left. What is happening? Are you alright?"

"Tailen-"

The comlink went off. Tailen tried again and again to reach Ratchet. Feeling panic rushing through her pipes she started punching the buttons.

"Mom stop it!" Kclayna grabbed Tailen's servos.

"We can't hit those buttons! You'll break them!"

"Ratchet answer me! Ratchet!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tailen fell to her knees staring at the bright green screen. Ratchet's signal disappeared as did Bumblebee's and Arcee's. Behind them, they heard a gasp and a sob from Bianna. Tailen gave up pushing buttons. She felt her spark break, her spirit broken, her hopes devastated. She felt her daughter's cold fingers on her shoulder pads. Kclayna tried to be strong, but her servos were shaking and Tailen felt a drop of liquid on her arm. She turned around, pulled Kclayna down and hugged her. She hugged her daughter tightly. They cried together. Her dream of marrying Ratchet went down the tailpipe. Her dream of having a potential creator for Kclayna followed that dream. She bent over screaming in pain.

She felt a white hot rod going down her neck pipes, down her metal vertebrae, trailing back up to her spark. The white rod stabbed continuosly into her spark. She was surprised she didn't cough up Energon. All she could do was scream until her neck pipes grew sore. She punched the floor in pain, she felt extreme pressure in her head and her spark. Whatever the pressure was, it was far worse than when she gave birth to Kclayna's protoform egg. She wanted to die. Somehow rip out her spark or rip out that rod. Wait, what rod?

It was her spark that was the white hot rod. Her spark was making her feel this pain.

Kclayna felt broken as her mom. She lost the only one who agreed to be her father. Someone who has been taking care of her for the last few years. She hated this feeling she had. She wanted to help her mom, but how? She felt pain in her spark. She tried to hide her emotions, but she failed.

One thought occurred to both of them:What could have happened to Ratchet?

It has been half a day and there's been no contact with anyone. Not even Teama has contact base. Tailen locked herself in Ratchet's room, refusing to come out. She sat in the dark filled with pain and sorrow. Kclayna can't say she blamed her. She would do the same thing. Both of them were worried about Ratchet, even Bianna was worried.

"He's been taking care of me for so long...he's kind of like a father figure to me too." Kclayna looked at the pregnant femme. She understood where Bianna was coming from; no father in her life, only know her mom, grew up in a school. Not the life for a femme, expecially one of a famous femme on Cybertron. Bianna hissed in pain and clutched her sides. On instinct, Kclayna jumped up and went to her side.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"Ouch. I think one of them moved."

Kclayna gently pushed her down on the berth. She put a small amount of pressure in six different places, feeling each egg shake a little.

"Yeah, they're really getting antsy." Kclayna smiled.

"I can't wait to see them." Bianna smiled.

"Me neither. I know you're going to have a daughter no doubt." Kclayna stated setting her servos on her hips."And once she's activated she's going to be my little sister."

Bianna looked at Kclayna surprised. Kclayna, who is like a sister to her, wants to be a big sister. Bianna smiled, she liked that idea.

"I would like that very much sister."

Kclayna blushed and grinned.

"I bet Ratchet's going alright." She said reassuringly. Kclayna's smile slowly disappeared. "After all, he did promise me something."

Kclayna looked at her baffled. She was around Ratchet 24/7. What could he have promised her?

"He promised me, if Bee didn't shape up, he would help me with the sparklings. You know, help take care of them." She rubbed her abdomen. Kclayna finally understood what she meant. Ratchet wanted the new generation to live, he wanted them to fix Cybertron. Just as it is their destiny.

The Ground Bridge came alive with a bright circle in the center. Kclayna tip-toed over to the Ground Bridge, waiting with s knife in her servo. Even though she was always afraid of fighting, she trained herself to defend herself against foes. Her expertise was using medical tools as a weapon of destruction. Once she had to use a surgical knife to slice the head off of a Vehicon. Dancing has also helped her. Jumping and prancing over her enemies has saved her spark many times.

She heard something coming through the bridge and walking into the base. Kclayna gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Kclayna ran as fast as she could. Her spark beating fast, her body energetic, her optics wet. In her servos, Raf was bouncing evertime she took a step. She ran to Ratchet's room, where her mom sat in the dark. Lubricants streaming down her mom's faceplate. Her optics were empty, her shell was shaking slightly. Her faceplate displayed a spark broken femme. Her arms were wrapped around her legs in fetal position.

Is this how Ratchet was like when she died? Raf wondered.

"Mom!" Tailen jumped and hid her face.

"Kclayna!"She yelled in pain."That light is far too bright! Tune it down!"

Whoa,Kclayna thought, the lights are only 30 percent. She turned to the dial next to her door, she dimmed the lights to ten percent. Tailen still refused to move except for her head, she just sat there on the berth wallowing in sadness. Kclayna never saw her like this before. Tailen was always so happy and energetic like her, but what she thinks happened to Ratchet...

"Mom come with me."Kclayna whispered, pulling her moms arm.

"Don't pull on my arm dear. It's not lady like."

Buff that! She wanted to scream...but she knew not to get on her mom's bad side. One time, she was so angry with a patient that the patient required a different nurse. Supposedly, Tailen forced the medicine down the patients neck pipes. She left some small dents where she held the patients neck up. The patient was some bot of Tailen's age. Tailen even did that to Kclayna when she refused to take her medicine. The look in her optics, the look on her faceplate...Kclayna shivered at the memory.

"Please mom." Kclayna begged.

"No,"She whispered."Not right now."

"Please mom please! I promise you'll feel better."

Tailen shook her head.

"I'll never be as better as I was before. He's gone."She whispered the last part.

"I promise." Kclayna begged. Her servos were shaking.

"You'll really want to come with us Tailen if I tell you why. I swear on it." Raf begged.

"Ssshhh!" Kclayna said waving her arms up and down frantically.

"Not right now."

"Yes, right now please." Kclayna sat on her knees on the berth. She sat Raf on the other side of Tailen. They spotted a golden ring laying beside Tailen where Ratchet slept. Noticing their curiosity, she decided to tell them.

"This ring...I was going to ask Ratchet if he and I should get married."Tailen choked on a sob and a lubricant fell.

Kclayna was so startled she nearly fell off the berth. Raf was startled. Raf didn't think that Ratchet was the type to want to get married. Kclayna had no idea they were planning a marriage. But that would mean...

"Come with me now." She demanded. Tailen looked at Kclayna stunned by her attitude.

"Do not speak to me in that tone."

"Then come with me and I will aplogize."Kclayna compromised.

"When I say 'not now', I mean 'not now'."Raf could feel the intesity of the situation between carrier and sparkling. Just like how it is between his mom and him, things can get ugly.

"Why? What could you possibly be doing?" Kclayna crossed her arms. Tailen fell silent. What was she doing? Just sitting in the dark wallowing in pain and sadness about something she doesn't know to be true. What should she be doing? She didn't know.

"See? My point mom, now let's go." Kclayna jumped off the berth and waited. Raf ran up to her and jumped into her servo. Tailen still sat there, refusing to move.

"Either you move or I go to drastic measures."Kclayna threatened, but she felt like they were empty words. What could she use against her mom? What could she-

Oh duh! Kclayna yelled in her mind as an idea came into her processor. She skid around the berth and quickly swipped the golden ring off the berth. Tailen dashed at her daughter but missed.

"Give that back right now!"Tailen growled. Kclayna smiled maliciously clasping her servo where Raf was.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Kclayna dangled the ring in front of her mom like a parent dangling a treat over a sparkling.

"Do not test me young femme." Tailen growled staring at her daughter with evil intent.

"I think I can." Klcayna smiled wickedly and continued to dangle the ring. Tailen ran up to her and Kclayna ran as fast as she could. Kclayna had to go faster and faster knowing that Tailen was on her tailpipe. They ran until they reached the center of the base. Tailen held Kclayna's servo tightly.

"I said-"

"Tailen?"

Tailen gasped at the sound of that voice. Her body went numb with disbelief. Slowly she loosened her grip on Kclayna's wrist. Kclayna backed away with a 'told you so' smile. Could it be? Slowly, she turned around and inside she could feel sparks flying everywhere. Lubricants returned, this time they were relief lubricants.

Ratchet was standing there, smiling with only minor injuries. He stared at her, so happy to finally be back at the base with her. Tailen was so happy that she ran forward and jumped into his arms nearly trampling over. He paused for a moment. Then wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. He could feel lubricants on his shoulder pads as held her. Ratchet didn't mean to scare her or anything like that.

"I'm sorry to worry you Tailen." He said."We fell down a cavern. It was deep enough to hide our signals and block the comlinks. That's why I couldn't contact you."

"You're here and you're safe...that's all that matters now." She whispered into his chest. Slowly and gently Ratchet pushed her back and wiped away the lubricants on her faceplate.

"Now you gotta kiss."Miko said.

Oh here we go again, Ratchet complain with a smile. He figured Miko was going to say something.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Tailen smiled as well. She rolled her optics and turned to look at Miko.

"Oh come on mom."Kclayna joined in crossing her arms."There's no better time than now."

"Don't even start young femme." Tailen said, pointing at grabbed Teama and hid behind her."You are in so much trouble-"

She stopped when she felt a thumb and a finger gently grasping her chin. Her head was being turned and her lips met Ratchets. Tailen's body went slump as he held the kiss. Her optics closed and she moved in closer, kissing him back. This kiss was everything she ever dreamed of. She felt her warm body against his. The feel of his cold metalic lips against hers, the feel of his servos holding hers. She felt like she was floating, her body warming up.

Breaking the kiss, Ratchet's servo caressed her faceplate. She met his blue optics and smiled. They moved their servos around each other. They ignored everyone's reaction around them. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Kclayna couldn't believe her optics. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug someone very tightly. The vision just showed her the best vision she could ever want. And she was excited to share it with everyone. She summoned everyone to the center of base.

"What is it?" Teama asked concerned.

"I just had a vision!" She squealed jumping around.

"Wow someone's excited." Bianna giggled then grunted. Ratchet eyed her closely. She was due any day soon.

"Of course...uh BB?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have enough strength to use your gift?"

"I can try."Kclayna walked over, took Bianna's servo and placed it on her cheek. Bianna took a deep breath and her eyes glowed. The base around them changed. The scene started out in a misty fog surrounding them. Then the fog formed familiar buildings. Buildings all too familiar to the Autobots.

"What is this?" Teama asked, looking around.

"It is Iacon." Optimus stated with a small sense of joy. He had many fond memories of this place. Meeting Teama was one of them. The scene changed again to inside a building. This place was an office decorated in dark blue, desk and tables were placed everywhere. Not many windows were around. On the center table were papers and a pair of servos bumped into each other. Teama and Optimus recognized them right away.

"This is..."Teama was speechless. This was the day she remembered. The two bots, one mech and one femme, gazed into each other's optics. The mech was paralyzed at the sight of the femme in front of him. Her gaze repeated this same action. Their mouths formed smiles.

"Orion Pax? Teama?" Ratchet asked, trying to figure out what he was seeing. The scene changed again. This time they were on a balcony over looking Iacon. But it seemed different. Teama looked around and realized that nothing was the same. The buildings might be built the same, but they _look _different. She couldn't believe it, she spotted Cybertronians down below. They were cheering, shouting in joy. She realized what they were cheering for. Teama and Optimus stood side by side, holding hands over looking every bot in the circle. Both were smiling and holding the forge and blade.

"All hail the master and mistress of Cybertron!" A bot yelled from the crowd and the scene went misty.

"Master and mistress of Cybertron?" Bianna said with a smile on her faceplate. So there is hope. The scene then went to a broken down, devastated building. The Autogirls remembered this building in agony. The building Teama and Bianna grew up in. The building Kclayna and Rollie were educated. The building Senti found as a sanctuary, a place away from her parents. The building where they all met. Devastated, gone. Then the fog returned. Once it cleared, the war destroyed building was replaced by a much bright and bigger building. The building was at least five stories high, a large gate opened and young Cybertronians filed in. But that's not what surprised them.

"Holy Primus!" Rollie yelled in disbelief. Senti and WheelJack stood side by side inside the gate. Watching the youngsters file in. One femme and one mech stopped.

"You're the heads of the school right?"The blue mech asked.

Rollie and Bulkhead bursted out laughing. WheelJack and Senti? Heads of the school? It was possible that no one thought could ever happen. Even Bulkhead and Teama had doubts. Senti and WheelJack have been known to be rough with sparklings. So how could they start a school? Looking up they spotted a sign.

"Future Wreckers and Future Etiquette."

Then the vision stopped.

"But there was one more." Bianna stated.

"I know, but I want that one to wait."Kclayna smiled and walked away to the outlet. She plugged them in and the whole base was lit up in rainbow colors. Every bot looked around, wondering what was going on.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Kclayna yelled."It's a human celebration we should join! Come on!" Kclayna ran around turning on all the lights and a small tree stood in the corner. Which lit up in rainbow colors. Every bot stared in awe at the colors and the decorations.

"How did you do this without anyone noticing?"Ratchet asked.

"Easy, while everyone was sleeping."

Easy...the word echoed in Ratchet's processor. He hoped it would be easy to do what he needs to do. Holding the small box in his hand, he hoped to Primus he wouldn't get cold landing pads. As everyone dispersed to see kclayna's work, Ratchet stood still watching Tailen. Seeing her look at the blinking lights in amazement would have made him melt.

"No getting cold landing pads this time daddy." Kclayna whispered, walking by him.

"Ssshh." He said putting the box behind his back.

A few hours have passed and the kids, Nurse Darby and Fowler joined the party. Each celebrating with a glass of 'egg nog' and chatting around the tree. From the berth Bianna watched as her team did their own thing. Wishing she could join them.

"Just think of it."She said to herself."Next year, we'll be able to celebrate this 'Christmas Eve' together." She rubbed her abdomen, feeling something move. Bianna smiled. Bumblebee looked over at her, it broke him to see how happy she was. He just wished he could be with her. She looked up and smiled lovingly at him. Like always, she offered him her servo. Bumblebee looked away and walked off. Disappointed, Bianna lowered her servo.

"Aww what's with the long faceplate little momma?" WheelJacked joked poking Bianna.

"'Little momma'?" Bianna asked, looking at WheelJack.

"Yeah. It's the name I'm gonna give you. After all you're still small but you're gonna be a mom. So I'll call you 'little momma'."

Bianna couldn't help but giggle. She could always count on her friends to make her smile.

"So, you have any names picked out?"

"No not yet. Not until I find out how many femmes and mech's I'll have first."

"Wouldn't it be funny if you had the same amount?"

"I think that would be amazing."She caught WheelJack's optics looking at her abdomen.

"Can I?"

"Of course, one's kicking right now." She took his servo and placed in the center of her abdomen right as one shifted.

"Whoa that feels strange."

"But it's also good. It proves that this one is online."

Ratchet glanced over, noticing WheelJack grinning at Bianna's abdomen. Optimus joined them and laid his servo on the same spot. He smiled genuinely.

"The future of Cybertron." He said. Bianna seemed to glow. Just like Tailen when she was pregnant.

Glancing around the corner, he saw Tailen talking with Rollie and Senti. He was reminded of the old days. But there is one thing that will change. Yet again his nerves failed and he disappeared around the corner.

Come on frady bot. You can do this, Ratchet scolded himself. Taking a deep breath he turned the corner and bumped into Tailen who jumped in surprise.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there." Tailen said as she started to move around him.

"Na ah!" Kclayna yelled holding her mom still.

"What is it?"

"Look up." Miko said.

Ratchet and Tailen looked up and spotted a strange looking decoration with two leaves and two red berries meeting in the center. Ratchet arched an eye brow.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's called mistletoe!" Miko yelled, trying to hide her giggle.

"What is mistletoe?"Tailen asked.

"A Christmas tradition. If two bots meet under it, they have to kiss the other. In this case, Ratchet must kiss Tailen."

Ratchet rolled his eyes. It was typical of Miko to set them up. Ever since their first kiss she's been begging them to kiss again.

Shrugging, Ratchet wrapped an arm around Tailen's waist. He pulled her into a kiss. He could hear Miko giggling and Kclayna snickering. Ratchet remembered the first kiss. The feeling of 'butterflies' in his body, his servos holding her close, her warm body against his.

Ratchet broke the kiss and brought out a box. Tailen looked down at the box. He placed it in her servo.

"I thought you might like to open your, as humans call it, present early."

Tailen studied it for a moment like she always did. She always wanted to guess the unknown. She gave up wondering and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"You'll know once you open it."

"Will I now?"

"I believe so."

Tailen pulled the top of the box up and gasped. Inside was the golden band he had with him. It was identical to the one she had.

"Will you be mine forever?" Ratchet asked, feeling his faceplate turning red. Kclayna covered her mouth, hiding her scream. She knew what the answer was and it was hard for her to hide it.

"Of course I will."

She wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and Kclayna screamed joyfully.

"I knew it!"She yelled jumping into their arms.

"Knew it?" Ratchet asked."Knew what?"

"I'll show you." Bianna used her gift again and this time the base didn't change at all. Only Ratchet was in two places at once. One was at the monitor, the other was watching him. The other one paused and grinned. He moved to the left right as the word 'boo!' echoed. Ratchet grabbed a femmes wrist, spun her and placed her on his back.

"Hey no fair!" Kclayna screamed. She squirmed and fought against Ratchet's grasp. Ratchet kept grinning as he held on.

"Come on dad!" Tailen gasped.

"Dad?" She asked. She saw Ratchet take Kclayna's servo and offered the other to her. The other Tailen took his hand and snuggled up to him as Kclayna hugged him. Ratchet smiled pleasantly.

"She asked me to be her father." Ratchet said taking her servo. Tailen was smiling with joy. Finally, she had a family.

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and likes. I really appreciate it. I also wanna know if I should continue on with the story or should I stop here with the engagement?**


	11. Chapter 11

Ratchet took deep breaths as he waited at the front of the bridge pretending it was an altar. For years he imagined getting married and for years he believed it would never happen. Now that it's here, he didn't know how to feel about it. His nerve wires were driving him insane. He just couldn't calm down. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Either way, he didn't know how to feel.

I wonder if this is how human males feel before marriage? Ratchet wondered.

Even though his most of his feelings were uncertain, he knew one thing was for sure. He knew was that he loved Tailen. He also know that he loved Kclayna like Jean Val Jean loved Cosette. Now he was to start a family. He never even considered being a dad. He even told himself he wasn't going to be Kclayna's dad. Perhaps that's his purpose, to father a father less femme.

Ratchet took a quick glance at her down the aisle. She was smiling from receptor to receptor. He could see how happy she was. It was her dream to have a creator and now she has one. Now looking at her, he still couldn't believe it. Yet he felt pleasantly happy. Who would've guessed that Ratchet would have gained a daughter and a wife in his life cycle? Not Ratchet.

He proposed three weeks ago. During that time Smokescreen joined the team and warmed up to nearly everyone. He's even proven to be useful with helping Bianna. He got whatever she needed. Sometimes he would hold her like an infant so to keep her warm. He took care of her like a little sister.

They chose to have the wedding as soon as possible. The team decided that it was best to do it inside the base so that no Decpeticon or human could see. So that no one would interrupt.

Fowler stood behind him with a small smile on his face.

"Tell me again how this 'marriage ceremony' works." Ratchet asked, watching the tunnel. Teama led Bianna, Senti, Rollie and Arcee down the aisle and stood on the other end. Bumblebee led WheelJack, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen down the aisle and stood on the other side.

On Cybertron, a wedding was called a 'Bonding Ceremony'. The mech would wait below an altar while the bride prepares. The witnesses would be at least four to five chosen by the mech and the same number chosen for the bride. Then together they will choose five other witnesses. The bride walks down the aisle with someone she chooses to give her away and someone she is very close too. In this case, Ratchet's best friend and her daughter. It may not be any different from a earth marriage ceremony, but it is very close.

"Well I had some experience. I think as long as you do it in front of some high official like me it's legal."Fowler stated, remembering the one year when he was a Minister.

"How do we do this ceremony?" Ratchet repeated.

"Simple."June said walking up behind Fowler."You stand here."She patted his foot."Your groomsm-mechs stand on your side. The brides-femme's wait on the other side. Optimus is first because he's your best friend right?"

"Yes."Of course Ratchet would ask Optimus to be by his side. After all they've been through together, after everything they suffered. It would be ungrateful to not ask his best friend to be by his side in such an important event.

"Kclayna will stand behind Tailen then. Then finally, the beautiful bride comes up the aisle with her dad ready to give her away." June closed her eyes and wobbled back and forth dreamily. Ratchet rolled his optics with a grin. It was like June to fantasize of a wedding.

"Just listen and do what I say in other words." Fowler assured him as June ballet across the base. She stopped the moment the organ tensed and stood taller. Optimus offered his arm to Tailen. She wrapped her arm around his and took her daughters servo. She looked up and smiled at Ratchet. He smiled back at Tailen. He heard Miko giggling and whispering how surprising it was that Ratchet was getting married. Jake and Raf were smiling happily. They saw Bianna and Bumblebee get married and then Optimus and Teama. Now it was Ratchet and Tailen's turn.

Kclayna let go of her mom's servo and stood in front of Teama. Optimus handed her servo over to Ratchet who took it gingerly. As if she would disappear the moment he took it. They both turned and faced Fowler who stood on top of a very large platform. Ratchet could feel his nerve wires shaking slightly. He couldn't tell if it was his or Tailen's. He ignored it as Fowler began to preach.

Ratchet couldn't understand a word Fowler was saying. It started with explaining how Fowler was once a Minister for about a year before joining the army. Then moved on to what marriage was in human terms, how strong the bond of marriage was. It was not easy to understand. He tried his best, but one thing was more than clear to him. The vows.

"Go ahead."Fowler said."Say your vows. Vows are kind of like promises you make to one another."

That was easy. Ratchet knew what he wanted to say. He's always wanted to say them, he just got cold landing pads.

"I vow,"Ratchet started, looking at his glowing bride."From this day forth, I will protect you and our daughter." He cast a glance at Kclayna who was near crying. He couldn't help but smile."I vow to not only protect you but to continue to love you as more every day. Even for that time we were parted I still loved you. There is no other femme like you and there never will be..I vow once this war is at an end, we will be together forever. A family, starting our new life's together Til the day my spark extinguishes I will love you for the rest of my life. I will hold you safely in my spark. I can't live without you because my spark will die. You know I am telling the truth. I will spend the rest of my life loving you." Tailen and Kclayna silently gasped. Those last sentences were part of the lullaby Tailen sang when she admitted her love for Ratchet. Both were surprised that he remembered it.

Family. The word seem to echo in Bianna's processor. The only family she could recall was her carrier. Her creator was never around. She never had any siblings or friends until she was at least a teenager-bot. So is having only a carrier a family? Bianna didn't know. But she was determined to have her own family, either with or without Bumblebee. Which burned her spark.

"Now Tailen."Fowler, with tears in his eyes, gestured to Tailen who was about to cry herself. June's heart filled with warmth, she imagined getting married ever since she was young. But her other priorities would take over and she would never have time to even date.

"I vow,"She began, holding back the sobs and lubricants."From this day forth, you and my daughter will be my world. I will protect you both with my very life. Since we laid optics on one another I knew you were the one. I knew you were the one I was destined to be with for the rest of my days. When you smiled at me I saw you differently. I saw you as my one true love. Out of all the bad things that has happened to me, the only good thing is you and Kclayna. Both of you are my blessings from Primus. And when we win this war, we will be together. A family, together forever."

Optimus grinned. For as long as they have known each other, Optimus has never seen Ratchet as happy as he is now. Ratchet looked so much younger now that he was a mate and a sparkling. He looked so much happier than ever before. To Optimus, seeing his team finding happiness, was his own happiness. Each member was like family to him and he loved them like family. But with being the leader, he had much responsibility.

For instance, Bumblebee has abandoned his mate during her pregnancy. Nearly every day Optimus watches the her suffer without him and it broke his spark. He didn't have romantic feelings for her, but it was hard to not see her as a younger sister. She was too kind and too adorable to not like. Like all human brothers who are protective of their sisters, Optimus is the same way. Letting her suffer was something Optimus refused to tolerate. He had to talk to him, he had to help Bumblebee understand that Bianna wants him in her life. But until then, she had to suffer alone.

"I do." Ratchet said. Optimus blinked a few times, bringing himself back to the present.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Fowler closed the book and June walked up.

"Now you kiss."June declared with a big smile on her face.

Turning towards each other, Ratchet wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. All around were claps and cheers and one crying and saying 'thank you' over and over. Finally, what seemed like a life time, everyone was happy. Each had their own dream, each had their own loves and each was happy with their lifes.

Even without their home planet, even though they might not be winning the war, they still found happiness. For just that one day, every one was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ratchet and Tailen went for a drive on this wonderful Saturday morning. They've been married for a few days and they haven't spent much quality time together. So he decided to show her what a small part of the planet looked like. She loved exploring, she always wanted to learn new things. He felt bad for leaving Bianna behind. Pain has started through out her body, but it was not delivery pains. He hoped that nothing was going to happen until he returned. Kclayna was in charge of her while he was gone.

The sun was high in the sky warming the planet. Not a cloud covered the sun and not a breath of wind. The road was hot on his wheels. Not even the wind from driving helped cool them. To humans in Nevada, this day was perfect. A wonderful day to be outside. That's how Ratchet felt. Just him and his bride driving in silence in the dead of day.

"Ratchet!" He yelped and slammed on his breaks and swerved to the side. Tailen slammed on her breaks and swerved around him laughing.

"That's not funny."Ratchet said to Tailen. Then turned his attention back to his comlink." Kclayna how many times-"

"Get back to base now! You have to get back here now! Bianna she's...I mean...oh no!"Kclayna was frantic. She was screaming and shouting.

"Whoa calm down Kclayna. Calm down."He could hear Kclayna taking deep breaths." Now slowly tell me what's going on."

"It's Bianna... I-I let her go for a walk. I-I didn't know she went through the Ground Bridge... t-to Bumblebee's location."

"How did she even know where he was?"Ratchet thought Bianna was asleep when he sent Bumblebee on a scouting mission.

"I-I don't know! They-they've just returned with Arcee and she-she's not waking up...her spark oh Primus... GET BACK HERE NOW!"Ratchet could hear Kclayna was crying.

"Ground Bridge us back."

The green-bluish circle formed in front of them. Ratchet and Tailen transformed.

"Just like the old days dear." She stated.

"Yes,"Ratchet said with a small grin."Just like the old days." They ran into the Ground Bridge.

Ratchet quickly walked through the Ground Bridge where a panicked Kclayna was pacing and hyperventilating. The kids were standing by fearfully. Bumblebee had his head in his servos and whirring and buzzing. In front of him was Bianna, her optics closed and her body was still.

"Take care of Kclayna, I'll take care of Bianna."Ratchet commanded running over to her. Tailen ran over to her daughter trying to calm her down. Ratchet put his Audio Receptor on her chest. He could barely hear the beating of her spark. Ratchet scooped her up and placed her on the Medical berth.

"Make sure she's not in labor...as humans put it." Tailen said quickly.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he connected the machines to her. He began to examine to see if she was in 'labor'.

"Bee whir weep biz wee wirp!"

"Dark Energon?" Tailen asked scared, holding Kclayna close." He can't mean...it's impossible."

"It is as I feared." Ratchet stated, finishing his examination." The exposure to Dark Energon has made her weak. I have to see-" He gasped as a pink and white servo grabbed his wrist.

"No...not me...them first..."Bianna gasped pointing to her abdomen. Ratchet debated on what he should do first, the eggs or the living being. He remembered how stubborn she was, she wouldn't let him do anything to her without checking on the eggs. Ratchet nodded. He connected the machine to five different places into her abdomen. She jumped and yelled in pain. On the screen where five large, shaky dots in the shape of eggs. The kids and Nurse Darby looked on with curiosity.

"This is not good." Ratchet mumbled.

"What are those?" Jack asked.

"These are protoform eggs and they're panicking."

"Why are they panicking? They're the ones who're safe." Miko stated.

"Exposure to Dark Energon has not only affected Bianna, but the sparklings as well. The bond they share with her is very strong. And by the look of this, they know she's in pain and they don't know why."

"I ..I've read.."Kclayna said slowly."..Somewhere that protoform eggs can recognize the voice print of any bot who's been around them the most."

"I have read that somewhere too."Tailen assured.

"Bee wir?"

"No not you."Kclayna glared. Then her gaze went to Ratchet."They will recognize you daddy. Put your servo in the middle of her abdomen and try to talk to them."

"I highly doubt-"

"Please!"Ratchet jumped slightly. It wasn't Kclayna who yelled, but Tailen who never raises her voice to him. But he knew that both of them were scared. "We must try whatever we can to save her. Cybertron must be reborn and it will start with them. We need them Ratchet."

Ratchet let out a defeated sigh, he hated it when Tailen demanded something awkward. Knowing what little choice he had, he set his servo on Bianna's abdomen. He could feel the eggs shaking. "Everything is ok sparklings."He started." Everything will be fine. You and your carrier will be fine. No one is going to hurt you. Your carrier is strong, she will get better. But you must calm down. You have to stop panicking and try to calm down. She will get better much faster when all of you calm down."

He looked at the screen and noticed that the eggs slowly relaxed into a still position.

"Phew."Kclayna said. Ratchet felt relieved, Bumblebee hoped that this meant that Bianna has a stronger chance. A chance of living. Then Bianna gasped, her abdomen shot straight up and a cracking sound could be heard from her back. Tailen screamed, Kclayna and Bumblebee nearly fainted and Ratchet backed away.

"No." He said lifting up her back slightly and found a crack has opened on her back. Energon was leaking out from the wound and from Bianna's mouth."Tailen!"

Tailen ran over and covered the wound with a cloth. Ratchet quickly grabbed the tools and began to fix the wound. Tailen gently held Bianna up wiping the Energon from her mouth as Ratchet worked. Something she was use too, in fact it brought nostalgia. It was the way they worked back on Cybertron. She looked down at Bianna's abdomen where she swore she saw something jump up from the inside.

"What's happening to them!?" Bianna screamed."Get them out! Somethings wrong! Something's hurting them!"

"Ratchet it's something inside her trying to get out." Tailen added.

Ratchet stopped and checked the monitor. His optics went wide when he saw one of the eggs. It was shaking so hard that it was bumping into the other eggs. But that's not what he was seeing. He saw a small dash of purple slowly growing on the egg.

"The Dark Energon is affecting one of the eggs." Ratchet whispered to Tailen. He couldn't let Bianna hear, she was already worried enough.

"What can we do?It has to be removed." Tailen stated calmly. Ratchet stood still trying to think. Then jumped when Bumblebee hit the wall with his fist. Kclayna ran up and punched his helmet.

"Knock it off and grow up!" She yelled."Remember what Arcee told you when Raf was affected with Dark Energon? This is the same matter. You have to be strong. Bianna and your-her sparklings need you to be strong."

"Bee whir weez, weez ir wee."

Raf gasped, Ratchet looked at Bumblebee.

"About fraggin time."Kclayna shot at him.

"Kclayna, watch your language." Ratchet said.

"What did he say?"Jack asked Raf who was smiling joyfully.

"He said the sparklings are not just Bianna's, they're his too."Jack and Miko looked at each other with relieved smiles.

"Can't you just put her in that machine? Like what you did with me when I had Dark Energon?" Raf offered.

"It might be her only chance." Tailen added. Ratchet nodded. She and Ratchet wheeled Bianna into the machine where bots were healed and their Energon restored. They sat her up and waited for the machine to work. The room went bright and everyone turned away. The light disappeared and Bianna went limp. Ratchet ran, lifted her up and carried her to the medical berth. He re-hooked her up to the machines.

"Her spark is still faint." Ratchet said sadly.

"How?" Kclayna asked frantically.

"It's the eggs."Ratchet figured."They grew weak with the Dark Energon. Now they have absorbed every last nutrient and strength from her." Ratchet looked down.

"What does that mean?" Bulkhead asked.

"It means that it's up to her now."Ratchet said, trying to hide his lubricants. Tailen rubbed his back comfortingly. She knew what he was trying to say yet she couldn't say the words herself. It was too painful.

"What do you mean 'it's up to her'?" Teama asked, walking forward.

"She can decide to fight to live with very little strength in her system. Or she can decide to die."

Kclayna gasped and backed into Rollie who fell over. Teama transformed and drove out of the base and Optimus followed her. Bumblebee fell to his knee pads as lubricants filled his optics. Ratchet and Tailen took each other's hands and stared at the fragile femme who looked dead.

"If you must know Bumblebee,"Ratchet said, holding back his rage."The reason she wanted so many blankets was not because she was just cold. She felt lonely." He turned and stared at Bumblebee."You left her to handle this alone and she confused physical coldness with the coldness of being alone. She was strong enough to hide it, but I saw right through it. She felt cold because you let her."

"Bee wir zee weep!?"

"I do as a matter of fact. I do know what that feeling is."He tightened his grip on Tailen's servo." But it wasn't because I was left alone with a sparkling. Let me tell you this, when Tailen was pregnant with Kclayna I didn't throw her out or leave her. I stayed with her through her pregnancy, delivery and carrier stage. Do you know why I stayed with her?"

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Because I love her. She loves me. Even during her pregnancy she and I loved each other. I didn't care if she had a Kclayna before we met because she didn't want to be with that other mech, she wanted to be with me. And that's how Bianna feels about you. She's always wanted you and her sparklings."

Bumblebee looked at Bianna. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood by her listening as the spark monitor grew more and more silent.

**Hello everyone thank you for reading my stories and for the wonderful reviews. I want to apologize if my way of how protoforms are created is wrong. I have no idea so I made one up so please forgive me if my information is different or wrong. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet felt defeated as the smallest and youngest Autogirl laid so still on the Medical birth she seemed dead. The machines were very quiet almost silent, the color on Bianna's shell was very light. Ratchet remembered the days during the war when things like this happened. Many did come back alive, more were less fortunate. And every time a come resulted in death, Ratchet vowed to try harder to save the victim. Even Ratchet's caretakers died in a coma. He was filled with grieve after every death and now he might have to feel that pain again.

Now memories of Bianna flooded Ratchet's processor. Ratchet remembered how happy she was, how thrilled she was everyday. Even during her pregnancy she was always happy. She didn't let anything make her depressed. Even though she was young, she was a good friend. Someone Ratchet could't stay mad at for long.

Bumblebee was at her side for the first time in months. The rest of the team was looking on with fear. No one wanted her to go. Ratchet could feel his spark ache. Sitting on the floor, he tried to think of ways to help her. There just had to be some way to heal her. Or at least increase her chance of survival. But nothing came up.

"I can see your frustrated darling." Tailen said, sitting beside him.

"I just wish there was something I could do."Ratchet leaned back against the wall." Perhaps increase her chance of survival, do something instead of sitting around."

"There's nothing we can do, we've done everything we can do."Tailen said, scared.

"What if she goes offline?"Ratchet asked, looking at Tailen as if she would know the answer.

"Then we'll have to do an operation."Tailen remembered those operations. She had to operate on a few donors who were dying. The procedures were fairly simple, but it ended the spark of the donor. Which is where Bianna was going." Those sparklings are online inside of her, if she dies we have to remove them. Or Cybertron dies with Bumblebee's generation."

"Then what do you propose we do after that?"Ratchet asked, crossing his arms.

"We'll take care of them, all of us."She said boldly." I know we all will, for her sake and for Cybertron."

Ratchet looked down at the ground. He knew she was right. Not only was a bot at stake, but Cybertron was too."We can't let any of them die. The future of Cybertron depends on them."

"We have tried everything my love."She said, rubbing his shoulder pad." But sometimes the outcome is up to the patient."

"Bianna, don't give up."Ratchet whispered, looking at Bianna.

Bumblebee held her servo. He hasn't left her side since she went into the coma. Ratchet saw that Bumblebee was finally feeling guilty. But Ratchet felt guilty as well.

"She counted on me."Ratchet clutched his servo into a fist." She trusted me and I'm letting her down. I failed her."

Tailen turned his faceplate to look at her."No you're not, you did what you could."

"And what was that?"

"You rid of the Dark Energon that was infecting her and her sparklings. But all six of them are taking away every ounce of strength she has. She's giving everything she has to them. It's up to her."

"Why would she choose to go offline?"

"Perhaps she doesn't feel like she has anything to live for."Ratchet was stunned. How could she feel worthless? How could she feel that way? She has so much to live for, she has many reasons to live. Perhaps she doesn't know it.

"Then I'll let her know she has much to live for." Ratchet stood up and walked to Bumblebee."Let her know how important she is to you. Let her know how much she is loved. Tell her now."

Bumblebee looked down at her, holding her servo tighter. Bumblebee felt his spark fill with guilt with each passing hour.

"Bee wir ir wee burr."Bumblebee set his servo on Bianna's abdomen.

"Raf you're gonna have to translate for us." Jack said, holding back his tears. Miko stood on the other side, crying.

"He said, please don't leave us Bianna. We all need you."

"Zirp wir bee."

"I'm so sorry."

"Zee weer wee, bir ee ree. Eep we burr, bee bur bur."

"I thought it was I who needed you, but you needed me more."Raf sobbed."I shouldn't have left you alone."

Bumblebee's servo started to shake.

"Wee wir zee. Ir eep."

"I'm so sorry, I will never leave you again."

"Ir ee bee."

"I love you."

Lubricants fell from Bumblebee's optics as he held Bianna's and Rollie started crying, Teama bit on her finger hard so to not cry. Teama loved Bianna as a sister like everyone else. However, Teama was the first friend Bianna ever made. Her bond with Bianna was just as strong as Bianna's and Bumblebee's. Teama remembered when she first met Bianna. Bianna fell sick again and was put in a special room below the school. Bianna's mother, Lady Magnette, took Teama, Senti and Kclayna with her on her daily visit, hoping that the four of them would be friends. Teama and the others slipped masks over the mouth's so to not put Bianna at risk. Bianna was sitting on a medical berth, hooked up to machines. She was surpised to see the three of them. Team remembered her optics glowing with joy. Teama never realized how lonely Bianna felt. For hours they talked and Bianna was so interested in every story. It was like a sparkling getting ready for vacation. Bianna was sad to see them go, but at the same time she understood why. Teama was the only one who visited her after that. Slowly Senti and Kclayna followed, then two other femmes.

Teama felt her spark ache as she watched that same femme slowly dying. It hurt worse to know that there was nothing she could do to help. Optimus tried his best to calm her down, but she couldn't show signs of weakness. The rest of the team depend on her for support and she had to be strong.

"I know." Optimus said, holding his bride close. He felt exactly the same way. Optimus wished he could pick up Bianna and hold her close, hoping that would wake her up. It worked a few times during her pregnancy, but he knew it wouldn't this time. A lot of the times Bianna was more than his sister, he saw her as a daughter. He felt he had to take care of her like everyone else on his team. She always wanted to help him, she always had comforting words. Bianna was so fragile and small anyone could practically step on her and break her. Even now, she just looked so fragile and sick Optimus wanted to do something to help her. But there was nothing he could do.

"We all need you." Ratchet whispered as a lubricant fell from his optic. Teama closed her optics, fighting the lubricants.

The sound of the beeping began to sound louder and faster. Ratchet looked up, the machine was reading that Bianna's spark was stronger. Her vitals were getting stronger and color was returning to her shell. Ratchet stared down at Bianna, waiting anxiously.

"I love you." A voice whispered. Slowly, everyone went to Bianna. Her optics turned blue and her smile returned. Bumblebee wirred loudly and Ratchet nearly fell to his knee plates in relieve. The other members were shouting and hugging each other. Bianna slowly and gently sat up and wrapped an arm around Bumblebee.

"What took you so long?" She joked. Ratchet chuckled. Tailen and Kclayna hugged him. He held both of them close with a happiness in his spark. Bianna's blue optics met his.

"Good job soldier." Ratchet said, holding back lubricants.

"It's good to be back Ratchet." Bianna smiled. Bumblebee hugged her tightly. Then she gasped.

"Oh wow ow!" She shouted and twitched."Ow! What the-ow!"

Ratchet checked on the sparklings and gasped.

"She's about to deliver."


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has some slightly gross parts in it. It's the bot version of childbirth. So if there's anyone out there who finds reading this disturbing, I apologize and I hope I did not offend anyone. Thank you.**

Bianna started gasping and shouting in agony as her chest chamber opened. She could feel her body starting to thrash around. She started choking and suffocating as her nerve wires tensed and whirred frantically. It was like a human having a seizure. Kclayna pinned her down, but that didn't seem to help. She clutched her servo into a fist then released it. Her head went back and forth as she grunted in agony. Bumblebee ran to her side and grabbed her other servo. He couldn't understand what was happening or if he could help her.

"What's happening?!" She shouted, throwing her head back, screaming.

"I think it would be best that the children not watch. "Optimus said to June.

"Agreed, come on kids." She managed to pull Jack and Raf away, Miko had different plans.

"No way am I missing this!" Miko shouted.

"Stay still Bianna."Kclayna said, holding her servo."You're about to deliver your sparklings."

"They're coming?"Bianna opened her optics and smiled. She stopped fighting the pain and welcomed it like a friend. A friend accompanied with another friend named hope."About time."

"Yes, but you have to hold Kclayna's servo. Whatever you do, try not crushing her servo." Ratchet said as he slowly reached in. Bianna hissed as Ratchet's servos went in. She could feel him gently grabbing and pulling something out of her chest. Her body tensed as Ratchet gradually progressed. Finally, Ratchet gently pulled out a Energon soaked silver object. Gently he handed it over to Tailen.

"Oh I think I'm gonna hurl."Miko said, holding her stomach and walking away.

Bianna felt a large mass removed from her chest. Like the time Bulkhead fell on her. She felt his weight crushing her as she struggled under him. Once he moved she felt relieved and relaxed, like now. Then stinging pain returned.

"Either this one contains twins, or it's one big sparkling."Tailen stated, cleaning the protoform. Bianna gasped, as Ratchet reached in and slowly pulled out a much smaller protoform. Bianna coughed and Energon splattered on Ratchet's faceplate. Kclayna looked away giggling and Tailen handed him a cloth. Ratchet ignored Kclayna and wiped his faceplate clean.

"Be very careful, this was the one that was infected."Ratchet whispered as Bumblebee began to wobble.

"So help me if you faint-"Bianna shouted as Bumblebee fell backwards."Of all the things-!" Bianna stopped as something moved up her abdomen like vile vomit.

"Someone please move him!"Ratchet yelled, reaching in. Optimus and Bulkhead grabbed Bumblebee's arms and pulled him away.

The hour passed slowly and painfully, like time was intentionally tormenting her with each passing second. And with each passing minute, Ratchet was extremely cautious as he lifted one egg after another. For a moment, he felt he was back on Cybertron. He remembered in the Academy when he watched a medic remove eggs from the carrier. The other students were grossed out, one even fainted, but Ratchet was intrigued. The beginning of life seemed so interesting to him that he couldn't help but want to do it. That's one of the reasons Ratchet became a medic, so he could be a part of a new life for a sparkling. Ratchet's first patient was Tailen when she delivered Kclayna in their home. Everyone was stunned on how calm Ratchet handled removing his first Cybertronian egg. Most first time medics would panic, but he was calm the whole time.

Just like back then, he had to remain clam during Bianna's delivery. One by one they were removed and placed on a cart and sanitized. Finally, Ratchet removed the last egg.

"Bianna, are you alright?" Ratchet asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Yeah."She whispered, gasping in exhaustion. "Can I see them?"

"Of course."Ratchet moved the cart to Bianna's side. Bianna seemed to light up with joy. She was truly happy for the first time in months.

"They are so beautiful."She whispered, looking at each egg individually. Ratchet saw her optics were starting to dim.

Ratchet quickly ran to the energon drip. He cleaned a spot on his arm and stuck a needle into it. Ratchet watched as tube filled with energon.

"Uh Ratchet, what are you doing?"Smokescreen asked, baffled.

"Make sure she stays awake."Ratchet demanded." I'm going to give her the missing energon that was drained from her."

"Got it."Smokescreen ran over and started telling Bianna jokes.

Ratchet sat anxiously as the Energon seeped through the drip and into a tube. After two tubes, Ratchet could feel his body starting to wobble. He looked up and saw that the third tube was almost full. He shook his head and focused.

"Stop!"Tailen screamed and pulled the needle out. She applied pressure to the spot.

"Ouch!"Ratchet yelled." You know how dangerous that is!"

"Don't yell at me! "Tailen shouted back, wrapping the wound."You know how dangerous it is to drain that much energon from your system!"

"She needs it!" Ratchet pointed to Bianna. He didn't understand why she was bickering with him. As a medic, the pateint always comes first and she knows that. She had to understand that Bianna was slowly dying ...again.

"So do you!"She shouted back. She knew Bianna needed it, but not from just one bot. Especially one that she just got back and did not plan on losing again.

"She needs it more than I do!"

"You think she wants to know you died for her? How would she feel?"

"Hello!"Kclayna yelled."She can hear you two! Dad, you're not the only one who can donate Energon around here!"

"She has a specific Energon type! I have the same Energon type as her! I don't see anyone else who does!" Ratchet stated in an unnecessarily angry tone.

"You didn't ask!"Kclayna shouted. She hated yelling at Ratchet, he was her step dad but he was still a dad to her. But she also had to make her point clear.

"What is her Energon type?"Teama asked, hoping to help her sister.

"Her's is M+, which isn't common with Cybertronians."

"Don't you mean B+ or O+?" Fowler asked.

"No, Cybertronian's have different Energon types. Z-, which is the least common. T+ which is the most common and M+ which is the mid-common Energon type. I've only met one other besides Bianna and myself."

"So it's like humans having different blood types."Fowler whispered to himself.

"Wait, M+?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Ratchet.

"Yes, that's her Energon type."

"That's what I am." Ratchet and the rest of the team looked at him in disbelief and hope.

Could he be right? Could he save her? Ratchet knew they didn't have much choice.

"Are you sure?"Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive."Smokescreen shrugged." You can check if you want." Ratchet grabbed Smokescreen's arm and dragged him to his medical equipment. He handed three tubes to Tailen.

"Tailen, get this in her. I have to check Smokescreen's Energon Type." Tailen nodded and began the process.

Ratchet pricked Smokescreen's finger and ran the Energon machine. The results appeared on the screen.

"You're right."Ratchet grinned. There was hope after all." Can you donate some Energon to her?"

"Of course."Smokescreen grinned, sitting down." She can take whatever she needs."

"You have experience with this before?" Ratchet asked, cleaning a spot on Smokescreen's arm.

"With the process? I just watched you so yeah."

"Thank you Smokescreen, you are saving our sister." Teama smiled gratefully. Smokescreen blushed.

"Well it's no problem my lady."Smokescreen said shyly."I mean she should have a chance to be with her sparklings. After all she's been through, she deserves it. Besides, no bot should grow up without their carrier."

Teama looked away, she would know what it's like.

"Bee wir zee."Bumblebee said.

"No problem, she would have done the same thing for me." Smokescreen smiled.

Bianna's closed her optics and rested while energon seeped back inside her. Meanwhile, over half of the team went to the protoforms. Relieved that Bianna's pain was over and that the future for Cybertron was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone :) please forgive me if this way is not the proper/correct way a transformer is born. This is all from my mind and I thought it would be cool for others to read. So please forgive me if the process is wrong. Thank you. **

Ratchet tried to hide his laugh as an overly excited Bianna ran into the sparkling room. Bianna and Bumblebee have waited anxiously for about two weeks for the sparklings to be activated. It was a miracle that Bianna survived. Many femme's who have lost that much energon have died. Bianna always has the worst luck that turns to good luck just as fast. There was so much to do while the protoform is still an egg. Caretakers give up a small part of their sparks to the egg thus giving it a personality, characteristics and a gender. However nothing will be known until the protoforms activation. Every day Bianna has been in the sparkling room, waiting for one of the eggs to turn into a protoform.

"Look."Ratchet said, pointing to the largest protoform egg as it started wiggling back and forth. Bianna and Bumblebee ran to the egg as it split down the center.

"Twins." Tailen stated, walking with Kclayna to the shells. She picked up a shell with mostly yellow and black painting except for the white helmet and some parts on the legs. Kclayna picked a shell with the same amount of yellow, black and white painting, only this time the white paint was on the chest, audio receptors and optic arches.

The protoform eggs took a shape that resembled a silver human. Bianna gasped and started jumping excitedly like Miko excited about a concert. Tailen and Kclayna walked over with the two shells and set them down. Ratchet gently put the two protoforms into a shell. The protoforms stretched til they fitted in the shell. Bianna smiled joyfully. Ratchet examined each sparkling carefully for any dents or defects.

One sparkling opened it's optics and looked up at Bianna. Bianna lowered herself down and held her servos out to the sparkling. After a moment the sparkling raised it's arms and Bianna picked it up.

"That one's a mech."Ratchet said with a smile.

"My little boy."Bianna whispered with joy. She caressed his faceplate and brought him into a tight hug with joyful sobs. Ratchet couldn't help but smile. This was just like the time Kclayna was activated. Ratchet remembered seeing the joy and happiness on Tailen's faceplate. Ratchet could see that Tailen loved Kclayna with every ounce of her spark. She couldn't stop smiling. Ratchet remembered feeling warm and pleasantly happy. He couldn't describe how Tailen felt or how Bianna was feeling. It's a feeling that couldn't be turn into words. No words could explain how happy Bianna was feeling at the moment. Like the galaxy has stopped just for them to be together, to enjoy this moment to be a carrier and sparkling."Does he have a brother?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Actually, the other is a femme."

The femme sat up and yawned. She opened her optics and looked at Bumblebee. She smiled and raised her arms up.

"A daddy's girl. How cute!" Bianna giggled. Bumblebee slowly reached down and lifted up the little femme. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"And a mommy's boy."Kcalyna teased. The little mech buried his faceplate shyly into Bianna's neck wires. The femme looked over at Bianna and reached out for her. Bianna took her servo and the femme pulled her and the mech into a hug. Bianna shifted the mech into her other arm and took the femme into her other arm. Bianna's smile seemed to grow as she held both sparklings in her arms.

"What are their names?" Ratchet asked. Bianna blushed.

"I never thought of names."She said, ashamed." Do you Bee?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment. Than a name came to his head.

"Bee wir?"

"Dijette?"Bianna looked down at the little yellow and white femme." That's a cute name. That's what we'll call you."She said, rubbing the femme's helmet." And him?"

Another name came to Bumblebee's processor.

"Bir?"

"Kade?"She thought for a moment and looked down. The little mech looked up, meeting her optics. Bianna smiled." I love it. Dijette and Kade, our first born sparklings."

As Bianna held Dijette and Bumblebee held Kade, they walked into the next room where the rest of the team was waiting. Right as they came around the corner, there were words of 'aww' and 'twins' and 'oh my spark'. Bianna couldn't help but giggle. The first ones to approach them were Optimus and Teama.

"Congratulations Sister and Bumblebee." Teama bowed.

"What are their names?" Optimus asked.

"This is Dijette and this is Kade." Bianna said, gesturing to each sparkling.

"Hey! We wanna see too!" Miko shouted. She, Jack, Raf, Fowler and June looked up, trying to see one of the sparklings. Bianna and Bumblebee lowered themselves down holding the twins. Dijette smiled and waved, Kade looked on with curiosity. Miko and June sqealed in excitement and started talking cute baby words to the sparklings while the boys smiled and waved at the sparklings.

A month later.

Ratchet felt pain in his spark at the sight of the smallest egg. Bianna was trying her best to hide her pain and Bumblebee tried to be strong. But Ratchet could see their fear, their sadness and despair. Staring at their smallest egg they felt helpless, angry that there was nothing they could do. Nothing anyone could do.

"Are you sure you can't hear anything?" Bianna asked, choking back a sob.

"I can barely hear a spark." Ratchet said trying to sound positive.

"Is there a chance?"Bianna asked, looking at Ratchet.

"A very slim chance."He whispered, hoping Bianna didn't hear.

"But it's still a chance."She said firmly. Ratchet knew she was too stubborn to see the negative side, she always to stay positive.

"I will keep an optic on this one."Ratchet told her.

"Thank you."Bianna looked behind her. Kade was watching Raf and Jack play video games while Dijette was dancing with Kclayna. Most of the team were aware of what was happening, but no one knew what to say or what to do. It's like the smallest thing could affect the outcome and everyone was afraid of what could trigger that one small thing.

It would be nice if they have a little brother or sister, Bianna thought to herself. Bumblebee looked away and walked to the twins, trying to occupy his thoughts. Bianna couldn't move herself, mother instinct wouldn't let her.

"Even if this one doesn't survive,"Tailen whispered to Ratchet."We must protect the other sparklings. They mustn't fall into Decepticons hands."

"No one will let that happen."Ratchet said protectively, looking at Kade. Kade looked solemn. Kade was surprisingly smarter than Ratchet thought. Most sparklings his age did have a high knowledge or liking to science and technology. But Kade was like a prodigy. He took a liking to science within a week after activation. He understood right away what was happening and he was very concerned.

"I don't want to imagine what the Con's would do to them."Kclayna said with sadness, walking away from her dance routine. Dijette ran over to Teama to show her the new dance moves.

Bianna was starting to shake, her optics began to lubricate and her servos clapsed together. She fell to her knees and began to pray silently through sobs. Ratchet felt pain in his spark as he watched Bianna pray for her sparklings survival. He held back his tears and pain.

There's nothing more painful to a carrier than watching her sparkling die, Ratchet thought to himself. He remembered many caretakers watching their sparklings go into war. Many watched their sparkings, their pride and joy, their whole world die infront of them. Ratchet remembered hearing their painful cries as they buried their sparklings. Ratchet prayed he would never have to do that with Kclayna. Even though she isn't his, he still loved her like she was. And now he somehow felt the same way with these other sparklings. He didn't want to bury a protoform egg, he didn't have the spark to do it.

Just then, Ratchet heard a familiar rattling sound. His sadness slowly disappeared and was replaced by hope.

"Bianna." Ratchet said, pointing. Bianna gasped as the same protoform egg started wiggling. Bumblebee ran up to her. The egg stopped and melted into a silver form. Tailen ran and picked up a white shell with black stripes and a yellow hide, landing pads and servos. Ratchet moved quickly and set the protoform into the shell.

"He's so small."He whispered as he checked it's vitals.

"It's a miracle that he survived." Tailen said, stunned.

"Another mech?" Bianna asked, holding Bumblebee's servo.

"It suits him, after all both Bianna and Bumblebee are short."Kclayna teased.

"You are so mean."Bianna said with a sob. She and Bumblebee walked over to the sparkling. The sparkling sat up and opened his optics. Bianna ran over and lifted up the sparkling. The sparkling's optics went wide with shock as Bianna began to sob. Ratchet smiled and wiped the lubricants from his faceplate.

"Bee wir eep?"Bumblebee asked, touching the sparklings servo.

"I want to name him Blur."Bianna replied." Blur was a friend of mine, he also ran errands for my mom."

"Kade, Dijette and Blur."Ratchet said to himself."The first three sparklings of the new generation. The ones to save Cybertron."


	16. Chapter 16

3 months later.

Ratchet chuckled as the sparkling sneezed. The sparkling sat up, blinked a few times and looked around, then at Ratchet who waved a hello. The sparkling smiled and waved back. He couldn't help but smile at the little sparkling. Bianna and Bumblebee drove into the base and ran to the Medical Birth with their other sparklings. Bianna stopped, stunned at the sight of the sparkling. She gasped and smiled.

"Oh my it's a mini-me."Bianna commented lifting up the newborn. The newborn smiled shyly at her carrier.

"A mini-Bianna with no name." Kclayna joked, then Tailen smacked the back of her helmet, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I wanna see!" Dijette yelled jumping up and down. Bianna lowered herself to Dijette's height with the white and pink with black stripes femme. Dijette gapsed and smiled gleefully at her younger sister."Yea! Now I have baby sister, Twin has baby brother."

Ratchet rolled his optics and shook his head. After Blur's activation, Kade and Dijette started battling over this femme, in a boys vs girls fashion. Ratchet and most of team Prime hoped that Blur would follow Kade like younger human brothers do. But Blur hasen't been following Kade, instead he's been following Optimus which was making Optimus feel very awkward. But at the same time he felt proud to teach the youngling coding skills and reading in both Earth and Cybertronian language.

The little femme looked up at Bumblebee and started babbling for his attention. She nearly fell out of Bianna's arms trying to reach him. Bumblebee reached down and lifted her up. The little femme wrapped her small arms around Bumblebee in a tight hug. Bumblebee whirred what sounded like an 'awww' as he hugged his youngest sparkling.

"Aww another daddy's girl." Bianna teased, picking up Blur."Well at least I have mommy's boys right?" Blur nodded shyly. "Only this daddy's girl doesn't have a name."

"Bee wir wee?"

"Micra? That's a cute name."Bianna agreed, tickling Micra. Micra giggled and squirmed in Bumblebee's grasp.

"Mikey?" Blur asked, pointing to Micra. Micra poked his finger with hers. Pulling back her servo, she giggled and buried her faceplate into Bumblebee's neck wires.

"Yep my little flyer, her name is Micra."

Three days after Blur's activation, jet wings grew on his back. The jetwings were the same color as Blur's shell but nearly half his size, making his ability to walk difficult. Ratchet informed Bianna that it was only a size problem and that Blur could still walk with those wings. Ratchet didn't tell Bianna the real reason he had a small defect, only that it might have a genetic thing. He hated lying, but he couldn't tell her the real reason he had those wings.

"Ratchet?" Kade asked, tugging on Ratchet's servo.

"Yes?"

"She is born after me. Does that make me her and Blur's older brother?"

"Yes, that's correct Kade."

"Interesting." Ratchet chuckled at Kade's choice of words.

"Come now, let's get to your lesson."

1 week later.

"Wow look at how bright her optics are." Ratchet commented, examining the femme sparkling. The femme sat up and looked around her, her faceplate remained emotionless when she saw Bianna's smiling faceplate. Her optics were much brighter than her siblings, they were nearly white and nearly blinding to the optic. She tilted her head curiously as Bianna smiled at her. She didn't flinch when Bianna lifted her up and held her. The femme rested her pink and white helmet on Bianna's shoulder pad, her optics slowing going to stasis nap.

"Can we name her Aura?" Bianna asked Bumblebee who was occupied with a squirming Micra."Aura was my aunt, she was always there for me and I would like to honor her by naming one of my sparklings after her."

"Bee whir?"

"I promised my mom I wouldn't name my sparkling after her. She said 'there's only one Magnette and that's me'."Bianna smiled and rolled her optics.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement as he rubbed the newborn's back lovingly. Bianna shivered.

"Oh gross."

"What?" Ratchet asked, holding Kade up so he could see his other sister.

"Well..."Bianna looked down where an oil spill was dripping from her servo. Kclayna snickered and left the room. Ratchet tried to hid his laugh.

"Well...ahem.." Ratchet cleared his pipes."We better clean that up."

Bumblebee was whirring and buzzing uncontrollably behind her.

"Hey Micra and Blur did the same thing to you!" She shouted and smiled.

5 months later.

Bianna paced back and forth impatiently waiting like she has been every day for the past five months. Ratchet couldn't blame her, she wanted her last sparkling to be activated already. Already it was trying her patience. Ratchet looked into the next room where the rest of the sparklings where occupied. Kade sat beside Ratchet, reading the screen. Dijette was dancing and singing with Teama and Kclayna. Blur was taking his lesson with Optimus. Micra was rolling around with Rollie and Aura was playing with Arcee, who she's been following around.

Tailen looked at him doubtful. She didn't believe that the last protoform wasn't going to make it. This one was later than all the others, but Ratchet refused to believe that the sparkling was going to go offline so easily. It's the sparkling of Bumblebee and Bianna, the two most stubborn bots in the base. No way was this sparkling just going to give out and die so easily.

Bianna refused to believe it as well. In her spark, she knew it was mother instinct that told her this protoform would live. But it surely was taking it's time, prying her patience one day at a time. Everyone believed that the last protoform would have been activated not long after Aura, but that was five months ago.

Then she paused and looked at the protoform. The protoform shrunk and took a shape of a silver human. Ratchet couldn't believe it, the sparkling actually made it. He quickly and gently lifted up the protoform and placed it into the yellow shell with black stripes and white landing pads and servos. Ratchet was stunned as the sparkling opened it's optics and sat up.

"I told you this one would make it." Bianna said in a told you so voice.

"I think we're all in trouble."Ratchet commented as he finished his examination.

"Why?"Bianna asked.

"Because this one resembles Bumblebee." Ratchet winked. Bianna looked over and giggled. The newborn mech looked just like Bumblebee minus the landing pads and servos. Bianna reached down and lifted up the mech into lovingly into her arms. He opened his optics and spotted Bumblebee and yawned. He rested his helmet on Bianna's shoulder pad, falling into a stasis nap.

"Bee wee?"Bumblebee asked, taking the newborn into his arms.

"Tobit?" Bianna asked." Yeah, little Tobi." She whispered and rubbed the sleeping sparklings back.

Bumblebee nodded as he looked at the smaller version of himself. Ratchet could see the love and pride in Bumblebee's optics as he looked at his youngest sparkling. Ratchet smiled, remembering how Bumblebee felt about them a year ago. Seeing Bumblebee love his sparklings and acting like a father warmed his spark. He looked at Kclayna who hugged him.

Bianna gestured for the rest of her sparklings to come into the room. The femme's were the first to see their new brother.

"He's so cute! Awww! Yea, a brother!" The three yelled as they ran over to Bumblebee. Tobit smiled and giggled as his sisters hoarded around him. Kade and Blur tried to see over the crowd of girls, yammering of how unfair it was that they couldn't see.

Ratchet smiled at the sparklings. His sparked warmed with thoughts of how Cybertron was going to look with them as it's savior. The new leaders, the new Council, the generation where the war ends and Cybertron is restored to it's former glory. And they can finally go home and Ratchet would have the family he never thought he would have. The new generation of Cybertron was in his care, and he was going to make sure that each of them was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been three years Earth time and Ratchet and the rest of the team have been teaching the sparklings everything they needed to know about their home. Optimus teaches them decoding skills, Ratchet teaches them science and technology, Bianna teaches them how to read in both Earth and Cybertronian, Smokescreen and WheelJack monitor their physical activities. Each day was filled with different lessons and each sparkling has discovered his/her own specialty. But after each lesson the six sparklings would part and go to one of the Autobots/Autogirls. Kade helps Ratchet with his research, Dijette dances and sings with either Kclayna, Teama or Senti. Blur helps Optimus with decoding the Iacon Database, Micra rolls around with Rollie, Aura trains with Arcee and Tobit plays 'Lobbying' with WheelJack or Bumblebee.

One day, Kade found a formula he's never seen before.

"What's that Ratchet?" Kade asked Ratchet. Ratchet followed Kade's gaze to the second screen where the formula was displayed.

"It's an incomplete formula for Synthetic Energon."Ratchet replied.

"Synthetic?"Kade said the word slowly.

"Cybertronian made Energon, it's not naturally made Energon. "Ratchet turned his head slightly so to look over his shoulder pad."Which is what I prefer to give you and your siblings, but there is such a short amount of it, I have no choice."

Kade studied the formula, trying to see what could be missing. Ratchet noticed what Kade was doing and chuckled. He was proud that Kade was so interested in science that he resembled Ratchet when he was young. Perhaps that's why Ratchet felt more close to Kade than any of the other sparklings.

"This is very complex Kade."Ratchet said, patting Kade's golden yellow helmet."Why don't you run along? There's nothing you can do here."

Kade looked down, disappointed. He wanted to be a medic and he wanted to help win the war. But how can he if he can't even perfect a formula? Then an idea came to his processor. He waited for Ratchet to leave the room, then he went to the monitor. He pulled up the Synthetic Energon Formula and quickly made a dose of it and dashed out of the room. Making sure he was safe, he studied the green substance in his servo. He was fascinated by it's resembelance to regular Energon. Asking himself how this could look incomplete, why Ratchet didn't bother using this instead of improving it? Surely this works.

Well, Kade thought to himself, there's only one way to find out.

Kade pulled out a syringe and injected the substance into himself, jumping at the slight pain.

"What are you doing?" Dijette asked, walking in.

"Hush will you?" Kade whispered, pushing the Energon in."I'm testing the Synthetic Energon."

"Is it safe?"

"Not sure."

"So why are you testing it?"

"Because what good of a medic would I be if I don't test it? Basic science Dijette."Kade rolled his optics.

"But if mom or dad catches you..."

"They won't." Kade assured her, finishing the process. He gasped and tensed, his body felt on fire, his systems were spinning and whirring in circles. His vision began to blur, he started to stumble back and forth, his grip went loose and he dropped the syringe, shattering it. Then everything went dark.

"Yo wake up!" Tobit yelled shaking Kade. Kade's optics shot up.

"Get off me." Kade grunted, pushing Tobit off.

"You ok?You fell." Micra asked.

"Yeah I'm...more than ok, refreshed actually."Kade replied, looking over his shell. Despite the pain he felt, he felt like he just had a long, deep power down.

"From the SynthEn?" Blur said, Kade repeated the word "SynthEn" in his processor.

" SynthEn."He smiled."I like that, I'll call it SynthEn."

**An hour later.**

"Ok Micra, try your new move on me. I need to compare natural Energon to SynthEn."Kade said, standing in the training room.

"But I don't wanna hurt you."Micra cried.

"You won't I promise."Kade said, feeling adrenaline and anticipation pulsing through his system. Micra took a deep breath, jumped, curled into a ball and rolled at full speed to Kade. Kade bent down, lifted up Micra and threw her through the wall. She landed on her back in the debris.

"Ow." She whimpered. Tobit ran around the corner, gaping at Micra and the hole.

"That was purely epic."Kade stated, walking through the hole." I'm a bit stronger than before, also a bit faster. Boo!"Kade pretended to punch Tobit, who yelped in surprise."Just try to take me on."

"Uh rather not, I'm good."

"Whimp."Kade insulted, walking past them.

This is so amazing, Kade thought to himself. Why wouldn't Ratchet use this? More importantly, how can I prove this works? I need something that will wow them, something impressive. Then an idea came to him and he smiled a daring smile.

"The Head of Megatron." He whispered."But how to get it is the question." The alarms above went off, warning of Decepticon signals. Kade's grin went wider as ideas came to his processor.

He waited around the corner, listening very carefully for the sound of Megatron's name.

"The Decepticon's are attacking two Energon Mines."Teama stated."Optimus and his team will go to the first base, my team will go to the second location."

"Yes my Lady." Everyone agreed.

Perfect, where there are Decepticons, there is Megatron, Kade smiled wickedly. The Ground Bridge opened and Kade quickly followed behind. The moment he saw guns firing back and forth, He hid behind a rock as the rest of the team fought the Vehicons. Kade looked over and spotted a silver Decepticon with the same jet wings as Blur. He started yelping, transformed into a jet and blasted through a hole and disappeared.

Oh no you don't, Kade thought to himself running at top speed. He pushed every Vehicon and rock out of his path, beating the ground with his landing pads as he ran. The Decepticon transformed and Kade pounced, tipping the Decepticon over. He grabbed the Decepticon's arms and twisted them behind his back. The Decepticon squirmed in vain.

"Get off!" He shouted.

"Shut it punk."Kade growled, twisting harder.

"Ouch! How humiliating! Who's on me? I don't recognize your voice print!"

"Tell me where Megatron is."Kade demanded.

"He's on the ship. Why do you ask?"

"Take me to him."Kade pulled the Decepticon up, holding his arms tightly.

"How do you expect me to see where I'm going?" The Decepticon was bent back and struggling to see.

"Suck it up trash!" Wait? Why am I being so mean?

"Alright, alright you win. Starscream to base, I need a Ground Bridge."

"Good." Kade smiled as the portal opened. "Now move!"

Kade followed behind Starscream through the portal to the other around where rocks and Cybertronian technology.

"Where are we?" Kade asked.

"It would seem that Megatron requires me." Starscream said, trembling.

"Stop trembling maggot!" Kade pushed Starscream forward.

"Ow! Ok I'm going!"

Starscream led them down the cave and around the corner.

" Lord Megatron, get this beast off me." Starscream cried. Kade tensed with anticipation. Finally, Megatron stood before him without a weapon in his arsenal, the perfect opportunity. Megatron threw back his head, laughing. Kade felt his oil burning as Megatron mocked him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Megatron." Kade threatened, kicking Starscream to the ground.

"It's been so long since I've laid optics on a sparkling."Megatron stated in a friendly tone." Tell me my young spiteful friend, what is your name?"

"My name is Kade and I am far from your friend."

"You are indeed a fierce warrior, one that the Decepticons could benefit from. What do you say Kade?"

Kade scoffed."Me? A Decpeticon? Yeah right."

"You look a little familiar."

"I'm the last sparkling and the last faceplate you'll see. WAH!"Kade jumped, spun and kicked Megatron's faceplate. Megatron fell back into the wall. He looked at Kade, stunned at his strength. He touched his mouth valve and noticed a crack.

"Very well then." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Kade jumped up and went for a punch. However, this time Megatron grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Kade howled in agony as the pain shot up his arm, his body tensed painfully. Kade tried in vain to move his arm, but Megatron's steel grip wouldn't budge.

"It would seem that this sparkling needs to be taught a lesson Starscream." Megatron stated, he pulled back his arm and punched Kade's right chest plate. Kade gasped as the excrutiating pain shot up his body, his nerve wires shaking uncontrollably. His head looked down at the open wound as Megatron thrusted him to the ground.

"Find out what made him so strong. Find out what he knows and we'll see about giving him a second chance."Megatron told another Decepticon that entered the room. Kade laid there, feeling pain and fear.

Base:

The team returned back to base. Ratchet stopped when he noticed the Synthetic Energon formula was up. Shaking his head he called for Kade. After awhile, Kade didn't show and Ratchet was starting to feel concerned. He went to ask Dijette where he was.

"You don't know?" Dijette asked.

"No, I thought you would know."

"Well he's possibly training or testing that formula again."

"Formula?" Ratchet asked, hoping that Kade wasn't testing the SynthEn formula.

"It was some green stuff-"

"What!?"Ratchet shouted and Dijette jumped, startled.

"Yikes."Dijette commented."It's just green stuff he injected into himself. Tobit told me that Kade was a lot stranger and much faster than before, also more of a bully.I think it's called SynthEn or something like that."

Ratchet shook his head in disbelief and concern. What could Kade be thinking? Ratchet turned and ran to the screen and started searching for Kade's signal.

"Ratchet?"Bianna asked, walking in."What are you doing?"

"I'm such a fool."He stated.

"Why?"

"I let Kade look at the Synthetic Energon formula. I had no idea he knew how to make it."

"So he looked at the-"

"No he injected it into his system."

"You can't be serious."Bianna hoped remembering how Ratchet acted with the SynthEn in him. She prayed that Kade wasn't doing what Ratchet did.

"He can be anywhere."

"Let me see if I can find him." Bianna sat down and her optics glowed a bright blue. For a moment she was silent."I found him, he's in a cave."

"Is he alright?" Ratchet asked, concerned if Kade was going to do what he did. Bumblebee stood by her, while the rest of the team waited for the worst. Bianna remained emotionless.

"No."She gasped."He's in trouble, it's Megatron."

Ratchet gasped, Tailen and Kclayna shivered at the sound of his name.

"Scrap."Ratchet cussed. Bianna started breathing heavily, like something was wrong. Then she screamed.

"He hit my baby!"She screamed, covering her mouth in horror."He hurt my baby! He's leaking energon!"

The alarm went off and Kade's picture came on the screen. Ratchet quickly activated the Ground Bridge, transformed and drove into the portal with Team Prime and Bianna behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Kade laid still as the Decepticon called Knockout took a sample of SynthEn from the pool Kade was lying in. Kade felt fear spike up his back like an electric rod. Kade wondered if he was to die here, in an underground cave. His poor carrier crying her optics out, holding her lifeless sparkling in her arms. Ratchet looking down on him in disappointment. His twin and younger siblings crying and holding each other as their oldest brother is put to rest. What would they do without him? Can Dijette take care of all them?

"You and Dijette are the oldest sparklings."Bianna once said." It is your responsibility to set an example for the younger ones. It is also your responsibility to look out for them, help take care of them, love them. Just as they have a responsibility to look out for you. That's what family is all about."

Is it really? Then why aren't they looking for me?

"Well, kid, I must say,"Knockout said, bringing Kade back to reality."Your contribution to the Decepticons is appreciated just like that Autobot medic."

Ratchet helped them? No, that's a lie. Kade thought to himself, holding his wound with a shaky servo.

"Just what do you plan on doing anyway?" Kade demanded, swallowing down Energon in his neck pipes.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps increase the strength of our warriors. If this chemical enhancement can do this to you, imagine what it will do for the us. With stronger warriors, we won't have to struggle as much with the idiotic Autobots."

Kade growled at him. Knockout looked down at him with a malicious grin, he knew he hit a nerve spot.

"And, thanks to you, we'll have strong enough warriors to destroy every one of them. Then this war will end." Knockout tossed the container up and down."Tell me, are there anymore sparklings?"

"How should I know? I'm on my own." Kade lied quickly, he wasn't a good liar but he couldn't let Knockout know. He had to protect his siblings.

"Well if there are more, you won't be alone with your torturous training." Knockout smiled with those images in his processor. Kade was glad he was already shaking otherwise Knockout would be jeering him for trembling. Kade didn't want to imagine his siblings in the hands of Decepticons, watching them suffer and fight like savages. They weren't ready for that, they would die at the first battle. Micra and Tobit would be the first, Megatron won't even let them train. He'll know who they are and will kill them hands down. And it would be his fault, his family and the Autobots would perish because of his experiment. Guilt filled Kade's spark, he had to do something. He had to put a stop to it.

Kade tried to sit up, then the pain shot through his chest. He gasped and fell back on the ground. He cursed himself for letting himself get so arrogant in his actions to get himself killed.

"Oh don't get your nerve wires in a bunch." He bent over and patted Kade's head, Kade's optics watched the black claws as they gently scratched his faceplate. Knockout stood up and picked up his materials, putting them into a case."We'll get you all patched up, get your trenning on and we'll start your training."He bent over again, reaching for Kade. Fighting back his fear and whimpering, Kade watched those black claws reach for him.

Kade grunted as he tried in vain to get away.

"Let's go kid."

"Get away from me!" Kade shouted as the sound of gun fire filled the cave. Knockout looked towards the direction of the noise.

"Scrap." He cussed. Kade's instincts kicked in as he looked back at Knockout. With as much strength as he could muster, he pushed Knockout's servo away, brought his landing pads up to Knockout's chestplates and kicked him away. Knockout rolled, dropping the container. Kade stood up warily, watching Knockout as he charged with a sharp bladed weapon in his servo.

Think Kade, Kade remembered from Ratchet. Fighting isn't just about hand to hand combat, it's also about strategy.

Kade grabbed Knockout's servo and the weapon, jumped up and held his landing pads on Knockout's chest. He held his back against the wall, grunting in pain as the older medic slowly advanced on him. Kade could feel his grip slipping and his knee pads bending. He remembered a lesson during training with Smokescreen.

"You don't have to use just your servos and landing pads ya know." He said as he held Kade's arms in front of him, twisting gently. Tobit and Micra were watching and laughing at Kade's humiliation. "Think 'What can I use as a weapon?' 'What else can I fight with?'."

An idea came to Kade.

Right as the weapon started grazing Kade's faceplate, he spreaded out Knockout's arms and head-butted his head. Knockout fell backwards as Kade landed hard on the ground. Landing with a grunt, he looked up as Knockout charged again. Kade moved in time to the left and tripped Knockout, causing his weapon to jam into the wall. Knockoout cussed, grunted, pulled and tugged with all his might. Kade took the opportunity to pick up the sample Knockout dropped.

"No, stop! Megatron will have my head!" Knockout pleaded, pulling harder on his weapon. Kade's sympathetic side told him to just take the sample and leave Knockout stuck. But his logic side took over and he knew what had to be done.

"I would rather it be your head then my family's sparks." Kade stated, throwing the sample into the wall, shattering it into glass pieces.

"Not again! What are you? That Autobot medic's brat?" Knockout shouted, finally pulling out his weapon.

Kade's vision went dark and his body fell backwards.

Team:

Ratchet drove as fast as he could, running over any bot in his path. The cave was deep and filled with Energon and Vehicons, but not sign of Kade anywhere. Ratchet was starting to worry, he hoped that Kade wasn't offline somewhere.

"Whoa!" A small voice yelled. Ratchet turned quickly to the voice, then he saw a small sparkling duck behind Bumblebee.

"Micra!" Bianna yelled."How did you get here?"

"I kind of followed." She said, hiding behind Bumblebee."I heard about Kade and I want to help bring him home."

"How many times do I have to tell you kids?" Ratchet mumbled, slicing and ducking."If we didn't have our hands full right now, I would be sending you back to base Micra!"

"I can help. Look at this." She pulled out a slingshot, picked up a large rock and placed it in the slightshot. With careful aim, she pulled it back and released the rock. It hit a nearby Vehicon, and tipped over and a bunch fell after him."Ha, just like Dominos! Pretty cool weapon right? I made it myself."

Bianna grabbed Micra's servo and hid her behind the rock.

"Move from there and I'll swat your hide!" Bianna shouted, firing at a Vehicon. Micra hated not being able to help, she wanted to find Kade, she wanted to help fight.

She looked over at Bumblebee who had his back to a Vehicon ready to fire.

Now's my chance, Micra said to herself.

She lifted up her slingshot, jumped and aimed at the Vehicon. She landed behind Bumblebee and fired, then she spun around. Then a sharp, excruciating pain shot through her body and she fell hard onto the ground. Her audio receptors ringing, her optics staring blankly at an approaching Vehicon. He raised his blaster at her and it started to light up, Micra knew she had to run but her body wasn't responding. The Vehicon was shot and went flying to the left, Tailen ran to her and scooped her up. Micra was laid on her stomach, she could feel servos on her back. Bianna was screaming, but it sounded distant like a whisper.

The Ground Bridge portal opened, Kclayna picked up Micra and ran through the bridge and disappeared. Bianna and Bumblebee frantically attacked. With rage and fear in their sparks they striked and sliced at each Vehicon. They followed Ratchet who went into one of the tunnels, firing and slicing at every corner. Ratchet slid to a stop and Bianna gasped. Kade laid on his back with an open wound on his chest plate. Bianna lifted him up and cradled him, her spark aching in fear and anger. She hated that she might be too late to save her first born sparkling. Ratchet slowly moved her servos and started examining Kade. With anxiety and stress in his spark, he picked up Kade and demanded for another Ground Bridge.


	19. Chapter 19

Kade woke up with a screaming processor ache, his shell was in less pain however. As the light from above worsened his processor ache, he wondered if he had joined the Allspark. Looking up he noticed he was back home, laying on a berth. He started to sit up til a servo rested on his chestplate.

"Easy son."Bianna said, looking at him with a warm smile."You've lost a lot of energon."

"Mother I..."Kade started, trying to find the words to explain himself." I didn't mean to worry you...anyone I mean...I...I just wanted-"

"Hush."Bianna put two fingers on his lips."I know, but we would've lost something that can never be replaced: D's twin and our oldest son."

Kade looked down, feeling his faceplate turning red.

"But thanks to you, we have the needed supply of Energon."She said, gesturing to the stock pile behind her."I truly think that we should be thankful for this. Wow I sound like Optimus." She joked, winking at Kade. Smokescreen and WheelJack nodded at him and Bumblebee ran up to him.

"Bee wir wee?" He asked.

"Yes father, I'm alright." Kade grunted, feeling a sharp pain in his chest plate.

"Wee wirp bir." Bumblebee said, putting a servo on his shoulder.

"No, I won't do that again." Kade looked down again, hoping that Ratchet wasn't near. Bianna looked to the tunnel where Ratchet was waiting. She could feel that he wanted to talk to Kade, perhaps reason with him about helping the team. Bianna walked over to him and gestured for Ratchet to go to Kade.

"Talk to him."She demanded gently."He'll feel better if he hears some advice from you."

Me? Ratchet thought to himself. But how-

"I see." Ratchet said, walking up to Kade. Bumblebee left to help carry more energon. Kade kept his head down, ashamed and humiliated to look at his hero, his role model.

"I...I'm..."

"Kade, look at me."Ratchet demanded gently. Kade refused to look up. Ratchet grinned and shook his head, he forgot that Kade was stubborn like Bianna, he had to be more firm with him."Look at me son." Ratchet said with a hint of firmness in his tone. Slowly Kade raised his head and looked at Ratchet with water optics. Ratchet could see that Kade felt embarrassed and disappointed.

"I know."He said, looking back down and wiped his optics."I shouldn't have done it, I should've been smarter and more cautious. It was a stupid thing to do and you're disappointed. Have I covered everything Ratchet?"

Ratchet blinked in surprise. Is that why Kade felt ashamed? Kade was the sparkling that was full of surprises like Tobit. Ratchet thought that Kade felt embarrassed because he got over confident like Tobit and believed that he could end this war. But it nearly killed him and left an impression of fear in his spark.

"No need to say it. I know mother and father feel that way too. Their oldest setting the perfect example for the younger ones; using himself for an experiment and doing something so reckless that it nearly killed him. They sure have a great big brother don't they?" Kade said with a hint of bitter sarcasim in his voice. He took a deep breah, sat up and pulled his knees to his chest plate.

"Is that why you feel ashamed?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms.

"No." Kade shook his head slowly." I'm disappointed in myself. I know I'm smarter than that but I did it anyway. I let my want take over my logic."

"Your want?"

"I just wanted ...so badly to help mother and the rest of the team." Kade buried his head into his knee plates, holding back lubricants. Ratchet understood how he felt, he remembered feeling the same way. Then he remembered why Bianna wanted him to talk to Kade.

"Otherwise you felt useless and wished you could do more for the team?"

Kade nodded. Ratchet couldn't help but grin, Kade was just like him. He walked over to Kade, put a finger between Kade's chin and his knee plates and lifted up Kade's head. Ratchet smiled sympathetically at him, like he truly understood how he felt. Kade's optics looked at Ratchet baffled.

"You're only half right." Ratchet said.

"Half?"

"Yes you shouldn't have done it and yes you're smarter than that, but your mom, dad and I are not disappointed."

Kade blinked in surprise.

"If anything we understand that all you wanted to do was help. If anyone understands that it's me, I did the exact same thing you did."

Kade's mouth valve dropped and Ratchet chuckled, he sat down on the berth.

"But I thought adults don't make mistakes." Kade stated.

"That's a really big lie, Kade."Ratchet said with a serious tone."Everyone makes a mistake, even adults. Such as trying the incomplete synthetic energon formula. Before you or your siblings were activated, I was trying to create a synthetic form of our energy supply. Before that thought occurred to me, the team went to search for the Data Cylinder. The Cylinder beamed the information into Bulkhead's processor, he actually wrote the formula."

"Bulkhead?" Kade bit his finger to avoid laughing.

"That's what we all said." Ratchet stated, grinning a comical smile." It was actually impossible to believe. But anyway, he painted the formula and I started keeping notes from him. However," Ratchet's tone changed to depression." I was a fool and did not realize what was happening to him. The more of the formula he shared, the more he lost his memory."

"So Bulkhead wouldn't have remembered anyone, even himself or Miko, if he finished writing the formula?"Kade asked. Ratchet nodded, unsurprised that Kade could figure it out so quickly.

"Exactly. But during a battle, he lost the information to the stars. But I made do with what we had and it was enough to create the energon. I tested it on machines and it worked perfectly. However we were also nearly depleted of our resources that I was desperate to help. So I tried it on myself."Ratchet paused, remembering the things he did, good and bad. "If you saw me you would have been amazed. I kicked-"

"Language!"Bianna yelled from the next room.

"How she does that I will never know."Ratchet whispered and Kade nodded his head in agreement."Anyway, I helped us win a few battles and saved Arcee's life. However I didn't see what the Energon was doing to me, it made me over confident, adrenaline shot, I felt like Miko. I hurt my friends in the process, I said somethings I shouldn't have said, then I hunted down Megatron with the notion of killing him. I desperately wanted this war to end, just like everyone else. But I didn't realize that I nearly got myself killed, trying to take down Megatron. I was in over my head. I destroyed whatever the Decepticon Knockout took from me and passed out. When I came too, I was in the same place as you are right now."

"Hooked up to a machine?" Kade asked, looking at the machine.

"Precisely."Ratchet paused."How much of that SynthEn did you make?"

"Just one dose."

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

Kade shivered, remembering Megatron's face and the pain that coursed through his body.

"Yes sir."

He looked over and gasped. Micra was laying on another berth, hooked up to the same machine.

"Wha..." Kade asked, trying to stand. Ratchet rested his servo on Kade's shoulder pad.

"She followed us when we were looking for you."Ratchet said, looking at the little femme." She was shot in the back and it has done major damage to her system."

"Damage?"

"She's paralyzed from the waist down." Ratchet stated, holding back his sadness. "I'm not sure if she can ever walk again."

Kade stared at his younger sister in horror. For a few moments, neither one of them said anything. Kade lowered his head as lubricants fell from his optics.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Ratchet asked.

"If I hadn't gone looking for Megatron, you guys wouldn't have to come looking for me and she wouldn't have followed." Kade sobbed.

"Kade-"

"Then she wouldn't be in this situation. Why is she in that state? Why isn't it me?"

"Kade-"

"I never meant-"

Ratchet gently pat the top of Kade's stopped talking but started trembling. He truly felt guilty for what happened to her, he took the blame on himself and it hurt his spark. Ratchet walked around to stand in front of Kade and lowered to his level. Kade's optic were pouring lubricants like a waterfall.

"None of this is your fault."Ratchet stated." Micra knew better but she is loyal to her family, she would've came either way. However, she continued to disobey her mother and father and continued to fight. If anyone is to blame, it is herself. She put herself in this situation, not you. She got herself hurt, not you. All you can do is be a big brother to her, protect her and help her as much as you can. If you believe she'll walk again then help her. You're intelligence surpasses any bot your age which has left over half of the team stunned. You know when to quit and when to start."

Kade wiped his optics and grinned."Thanks."


End file.
